Wicked Mirror
by xsasuhinax
Summary: Ever since she was young, Anzu had a secret friend who always manipulated her into doing the wrong things throughout her life. She even manipulated Anzu into seducing and sleeping with four of the most dangerous and hottest guys in Domino High, to where they would kill to keep her. She wants to stop, but how can she when her secret friend is her own reflection. SxA YMxA YBxA MxA
1. Chapter 1

A child, no more than around the age of six, with shinning energy that could draw anyones attention from afar. Dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulders gently, tickling her clear soft skin with the slightest of movement. Blue bright eyes that twinkled with every optimistic facial expression she made, one that if a person could look into would read her to be an honest girl.

She wasn't, for she had a little secret, and even with the thousands of drawings of her and her secret were scattered in her room or school desk, no one would ever know. No thought of her being questioned about the drawings had crossed her mind, why should it? Nothing in particular was strange about it, just her and her best friend.

Yes, her best friend was a secret, it was not a big deal though since there was nothing wrong having a best friend. In fact everyone in her class were all her best friends; playing, singing, dancing, sleeping, and eating, something she always do with her friends, something she always do with her secret friend. The only difference was her secret friend was there, she was 'always' there, and at the end of the day when all her other friends were picked up by their mother and or father, her secret friend would still be there.

Another day was passing by her as she sat in her tiny plastic chair, waiting and watching the large clock above tick away the time. The sounds of the distance clock filled her head and drowned out the yells and screams of the other children, who by the looks and sounds of it were having a fun day.

She began rocking her cute slender legs back and forth excitedly, waiting for the familiar ring that dismissed everyone to go home and continue their own play by themselves or with their families. Her arms leaned forward on the seat of the chair corners, ready to jump and head out before anyone else. She was single child, but not alone, never alone, and she was content with it for her secret friend was her sister. The closest one she could ever have.

"Anzu?," a soft voice from behind the child had actually caught her distracted attention. Her teacher usually never had a concern thought for Anzu since she was easily approachable by the other kids. The teacher wanted to say something more, but was interrupted by two loud cries of fighting and cheering. Anzu thought nothing about the fight and turned her focus back to the clock, ignoring the teachers multiple gaze shift from her to the fighting children.

She decided to talk to Anzu about whatever was on her mind later, and finally spun around to give her attention to the noisy kids. Her voice fading from Anzu's ears, "boys, behave yourself...," and was once again replaced by the sound of the ticking clock. With lucky timing she counted in a low whisper, "three, two, on-," her voice was drowned out by the loud ringing sound.

She jumped up with all her energy and dash passed the kids as they began gathering their stuff to go home. Her bag containing her secret friend's special gift, bumped up and down on her small back, but she didn't mind since she lived right across from home, and with the crossing lady already allowing kids to cross the street, she would be there a lot quicker.

Her parents were always at least home when she got there, but only when she got there, before locking her inside the house to go back to work. Truthfully she hardly got to see her parents even on the weekends, and they always hated the idea of leaving her alone in the house, despite the neighborhood they lived in was clean. However, she wasn't alone, she never was and probably never will be.

Anzu took no time wasting, heading into the kitchen for the nearest stool, and sliding it against the counter near the fridge. This was where her parents always kid the cookies, which she managed to get her grubby little hands on the moment she found out. Chocolate Chip were her favorite, crunchy and chocolaty, what more could she want from cookies, besides more? Fingers trailed along the box before she could fully grab it, and hoping down to the solid tile floor.

It didn't matter where she went, but the best room was her own. Her room was completely white, as purest as it could get, but it still had light colors here and there, and different shades of white. She carelessly dropped her bag and box of cookies besides her before sitting. Right in front of her large mirror.

"Hello," she said to herself, watching and waiting for a reply. Her reflection did nothing but what she was doing at first before tilting her head to the side, taking a good look at Anzu.

"Hello Anzu," her reflection responded, before her gaze was directed to the delicious box of cookies, and gasped with excitement. Her hands made a 'plop' noise against both sides of her cheeks. "Cookies! For me?", Anzu nodded happily, seeing her secret friend all excited, she would be even happier when she notices that she brought her the gift she asked for.

Anzu picked up the box and held it out in front of the mirror, her reflection reached for it, and brought it closer to her. Pulling a cookie and began munching on it hungrily, one cookie at a time, until not even the crumbs remained. It was amazing to Anzu to watch herself eat a brand new box of cookies without a tummy ache, she had tried it once and she swore, never again.

She put the box out of view from the mirror, which did make Anzu very curious about herself. Where did the box go around the edges of the mirror. "I am still hungry... got anymore food still?," her eyes gleamed more brightly than Anzu's at that moment, but slouched down when Anzu shook her head no.

"No, mommy stopped buying a bunch long ago."

"What? That is not fair, I am hungry still. Why would she do that," her reflection began tugging a bit of her hair in frustration.

"She thinks I still keep eating them. Besides what about your mommy? Doesn't she buy you cookies? I mean you are always hungry all the time, what does she make you for lunch, or even dinner?" Whatever Anzu said made her reflection a bit sad, hopefully she won't get upset with her.

"I don't have a mommy...," it was Anzu's turned to gasp in shock. She didn't have a mother! That wasn't right, everyone deserves a mother and a father too. Did her own reflection have a father too, she had to know, but the idea of asking seemed a bit too much. She didn't want to upset herself anymore than she already seemed. Still she felt the need to ask.

"What about your daddy? You have one right? Because you can't really be by yourself?"

"I don't have a daddy either. I live all alone here, all by myself."

"Who takes care of you, when you are by yourself?"

The reflection sad expression suddenly became cheerful, as if the conversation never happened, yet she still answered her question. "Why you silly of course. You have been taking care of me."

If Anzu was the only person who was truly taking care of her than one box of cookies was definitely not enough. She was going to probably have to ask her mother for seconds at dinner from now on, and find a way to sneak the food in. It was still usual that she managed to live without her aid, what about when she was a baby, how could she have taken care of herself if they were both infants. Her mind was deep in thought about the idea of having no parents, it would crush Anzu in her opinion, she loved her parents even if she didn't get to see them as often.

She was waken from her daze by her reflexion's voice,"did you bring me my gift, that I asked for?" Anzu hesitated a bit, she did get the gift and even though at first she was content with getting at first, the feeling of guilt and regret took over. She nodded pulling the bag on her indian style lap, pulling out a small beautiful doll, made to the size of a regular barbie doll but the difference was this doll was made from fragile glass. Looking as humanly real as possible, staring in one permanent direction, and it was facing her, with a mix expression of calmness and disappointment.

She didn't like the doll one bit, as beautiful as it was, it gave her bad butterflies in her stomach. She could still remember the crying girl in her class the moment she realized that her doll was missing, causing the class to look everywhere...well almost everywhere. Again she handed the doll in the bag, like the box, out to her reflection, letting her take the doll from herself. She hugged the glass doll tightly, and surprisingly it didn't break, smoothing out the doll hair with her own delicate fingers.

All Anzu could do was watch herself play with the doll by herself. "What should we call her?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on. We have to give her a name, it wouldn't be fair to keep her without a name," it wouldn't be fair if they kept it at all, it wasn't their's to keep.

"How about...Elizabeth," it was the name the crying girl called the doll. She could still hear her crying out her name over and over in her mind.

"Hm... nah. What about Sarah?"

"Nah, I liked Elizabeth better," Anzu pressed on, wanting to at least be somewhat nice to the girl who lost her doll. Just to be somewhat fair.

"Hm...ok. I like it!," she changed her mind very quickly, seeing Anzu desperately wanting the doll to be named Elizabeth.

"So what did you do today?," she placed the doll out of view too. Anzu knew she wasn't going to be seeing that doll ever again. Just like Bobby's baseball, Nicole's comb, Alex's blanket, Joey's plastic airplane, Kenny's money, Rachael's necklace, Mary's bracelet...

"The usual...," she didn't feel like talking all of the sudden.

"I am sure, but I want to hear it...," she became sad again, "I have no one to play with usually so all I can do is talk with you." Hearing this made Anzu pity herself once again, and smiled to make her feel better.

"Well we played hide and seek, tag which I kept losing at, then we sing sang a bit, listen to a story, had lunch, took a nap, woke up and played more until-," she wanted to continue but the sound of a door opening told herself that her parents where hear. From the side of her eyes she could see the unhappy look her own reflection gave when hearing the door open. It made Anzu uncomfortable because it wasn't the 'I am sad that you will be leaving me to spend time with your parents', it had a dark glare that she was more mad. The looked took her breathe away in a bad way, and it made her sick to the stomach, but at the same time you could not blame her since she was all alone, but still... it did not seem normal.

Her reflection turned back to Anzu and said with a charming smile, one that could fool anyone thinking that nothing was wrong with her, "I think you parents are back, and so soon too? That is too bad, I wanted to talk more." She made another sad expression, trailing circles into the carpet as if she had nothing else better to do.

"No, we can still talk more, just give me a little bit of time. Mommy and Daddy might be home early to eat then I will come back straight over ok?," Anzu said hastily placing her hands on the glass, she didn't go through like the other objects did. She had always wondered what it would be like to live on the other side, what was like her own world?

She brightened up instantly giggling to herself and began twirling her hair, "ok, I will wait until you come back." Anzu nodded and got up, watching her reflection copy her exact movement, similar to like any other reflection would do.

She cheerfully glided her way to the front door, but their stuff had already been put away, which meant they were in the kitchen probably. However, they didn't seem to happy when she made her happy appearance through the kitchen, she stopped dead and her smile wiped off. Her heart was racing. (What did I do, wrong?) Well a redundant questioned, since she stole a bunch of stuff.

"I got a call a few moments ago... one of the students suspected you of stealing a doll?" her mother questioned, one eyebrow raised in curiosity, and her arms slipping from crossed to her hips. Her father on the other hand was more interested in the screen of his fancy phone, typing away probably important stuff. Soon he stopped and looked up from the phone, giving her his full attention.

"This is very serious sweetie, you, your mom and I all know that stealing is a serious crime," she bit her lip nervously, wanting to tell the truth, about her friend, but who would believe her? She was just a child after all. Her head was feeling lighter and lighter from every second of keeping her mouth shut.

Her mother didn't notice as she kneeled next to her daughter, "sweetie, if you did, just tell us, we won't be mad at you. You are a very good girl and we both know that, so we will understand if you did, ok?" Her mother might not be mad, but her reflection would be for sure, just seeing her look angry scares her.

Anzu smiled sweetly as her words tasted sour,"I heard that someone took her doll, but I didn't. I promise, mommy. I picked it up but put it back, that is all."

"Alright, that is all I needed to hear," Anzu was filled with relief that her mother was satisfied with her answer, her father on the other hand was still a bit more suspicious. She couldn't blame him either, he worked with the military, doing more fancy stuff, but secret fancy stuff. She doubted that anything secretive he knew could compare to the secret she had of her own.

"Alright, but I still want to see your book bag," he looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Honey...," her mother sighed tiredly but they both knew him well enough was that he was never completely satisfied until he fully confirmed it.

"Nope, I still want to see it," this wasn't good for Anzu, her mirror self still had her bag and there was no way to get it without her being seen. It was getting harder to breathe as she tried to walk down the hallway casually, parents not far off behind her. The hallway felt longer than usual, but she knew that was only because she was feeling nervous, it was making her sick to the stomach.

Her bedroom door was closed, but she could have sworn she had left it opened not long ago. The light were off too, which they shouldn't be, but then maybe because she was so nervous she did turn off the light and closed the door and simply did not remember.

Her father was being impatient, just like any man of his rank, whatever it was, and simply walked past her followed by her mother. He switched on the lights revealing her beautiful room once again, his eyes scanned looking for her bag. Anzu held her breath waiting for him to ask where it was, but he still said nothing, still searching. "There it is," he said casually with a small smile upon his lips.

Her bag laid in front of the mirror completely open and empty, which to Anzu's luck made it easier to breathe. He knelt down to her level and ruffled her hair, Anzu began to laugh and twirl around pretending as if she was being tickled.

"Alright we are having pizza tonight alright kiddo?," with that they left the young child Anzu all alone in the room. She walked over to the mirror, seeing her own reflection, but it didn't do anything besides what she did.

"You there?," she asked herself, but still nothing. It always creeped her out from time to time, when she did not answered as if she wasn't there. Just staring at herself do everything she did gave her goosebumps from time to time, and only disappeared when she responded, but when she didn't respond this time, she walked away, but didn't notice that her reflection didn't.

At the dinner table it was very awkward for her at least since she lied to them. It may have not been the first but it was the first since they started suspecting her, probably because no one could still find out who the thief was.

Her parents were completely oblivious to her quietness, chatting about their day, and right when she began to feel comfortable, her father brought up a new subject.

"Sweetie, I will be gone for the weekend, and so will your mother", Anzu's eyes casted to the floor, of course they would be gone for the weekend, which means another weekend with mean Aunt Lisa. Lisa in some case was...alright but she could be ruff many times. She could still feel the bruise she got from the last weekend, remembering Aunt Lisa blow it off as an 'she slipped and fell on the coffee table' to her parents when in reality... she was just plain mean.

However, she grew up or was growing up with those false ideas that adults know best, and never talk back to your elders. So telling on her was kinda of out of the questioned. She doubted her reflection would like the idea of her spending the weekend with a harsh Aunt, but the weird thing her Aunt didn't have any mirrors, not one single mirror, so her mirror self was never present to see her 'punishments'.

Anzu didn't say anything and continue blowing on her second slice of pizza, nibbling at the melting cheese, before taking small bites. The dinner was quiet for the rest of the evening.

"May I be excuse?," she asked, placing her half eaten second slice on the plate. Her parents looked at her for a brief moment, her father nodded returning to his own food, but her mother was always curious about the things she did. How Anzu's mind worked.

"Are you sure? You really only ate one slice...and a half."

"Yeah. I am not very hungry," she skipped off the chair, leaving her plate alone. Usually they reminded her to put away her dishes before leaving the kitchen, but this time they didn't bother her, maybe they notice she wasn't acting normal today. She wasn't that was for sure, she was almost caught, not to mention she dreaded the idea of spending any moment with Aunt Lisa.

Her room felt more comfortable alone than when she was in the kitchen with her family. Another thing she noticed about her mirror self was that she would never appear unless she actually came into view of the mirror, if Anzu could see herself then her mirror self could and most often would chat with her. But she never popped out at random.

"Hey Anzu?" she asked, spinning in circles.

"Yes?"

"They read you guys a story, right?", she stopped spinning.

"Y-yeah..why?"

"Will you read me the story?"

"I don't have a book about it," she replied embarrassed. (Poor girl, probably never have anyone read to her either) The more she listen to herself the more she felt bad. This girl had nothing, and she had everything yet she was upset over the idea of spending time with Aunt Lisa, at least she agreed to watch over her while her parents left, that had to count for something right?

"Then read my anything...but nothing boring ok?," nothing boring hm... she did have her mother's book that she used to read to her went she was younger.

"Sure one second, let me find something," she turned around and searched under her bed, the last time she could have sworn the book was- she found it. She blew off a bit of dust before returning back to the mirror, laying on her stomach trying to get comfortable.

She didn't know which one to read, so she picked a story at random, opening and flipping for the beginning of any story. The first story she came upon was a story she remember not lot ago and used to love hearing over and over again. Her mirror would definitely love this story.

"Ready? It's called Maid M-malin," she was having trouble pronouncing the name already.

"Maleen," herself simply stated. Anzu looked up directly deep in her eyes, she felt as if she was falling into a big blue ocean of herself. Her own eyes were hypnotic, or maybe only her were.

"What?," not realizing what she meant.

"It's pronounce Maleen," she smiled making Anzu blush. Her own reflection had a bigger vocabulary and better speaking pronounciation.

"Alright. There was once a king who had a son who asked in marriage the daughter of a mighty king, she was called maid maleen, and was very beautiful. As her father wished to give her to another,the prince was rejected, but as they both loved each other with all their hearts, they would not give each other up,and maid maleen said to her father, I can and will take no other for my husband."

Basically it was about a princess named Maid Maleen and a prince fell in love, but her father did not like him. Maleen did not want to marry anyone else, her father locker her and her servant in a tower, with food that would last for seven years. When seven years passed and the food was gone, no one came for them. They took turns chipping their way out and found her father was gone and the kingdom was destroyed. They then ended up working in a royal kitchen of another country.

"Then he took out a precious chain, put it

round her neck, and fastened the clasp. Thereupon they entered the

church, and the priest joined their hands together before the

altar, and married them.," she began to imagine how beautiful the necklace would look on her if she had one.

Her lover prince was getting married to the princess, but she felt too ugly for him and would not let him see her. Her wedding day she sent Maleen in her place. She told three riddles before the prince gave her a gold necklace.

"That will break your neck for you, cried the bride, and flew

into a terrible passion, but she hastened back into the room, and

said, I know now what I said to the church-door, and she

repeated the words. But where have you the jewel which I gave you

at the church-door. What jewel, she answered, you did not give

me any jewel. I myself put it round your neck, and I myself

fastened it, if you do not know that, you are not the true bride.

He drew the veil from her face, and when he saw her immeasurable

ugliness, he sprang back terrified, and said, how do you come here.

Who are you."

She switched place back with the bride but kept the necklace so when he saw the true ugly bride he asked her the three riddles. The ugly bride would keep going back to the maid for the answer, but it didn't help in the end since the ugly bride did not have the necklace.

"king, klang, gloria.

Who sits within this tower.

A king's daughter, she sits within,

a sight of her I cannot win,

the wall it will not break,

the stone cannot be pierced.

Little Hans, with your coat so gay,

follow me, follow me, fast as you may."

The ugly bride tried to have Maleen killed but the prince managed to come in on time to save her, because he saw the necklace on her. Since the necklace was proof of the marriage, they lived happily ever after. Oh and the ugly bride's head was cut off, and the children would sing songs around the tower Maleen was imprisoned in for seven years.

Anzu closed the book, and began to yawn, sitting back to a more comfortable position, laying only felt nice for so long, but then gets annoying after a while. She watched herself yawn too, and decided to break the news to her.

"I am leaving for the weekend...to Aunt Lisa's house," her eyes narrowed, which made her feel a bit nervous.

"She doesn't have mirrors..."

"I know..."

"Take one with you then."

"She might break it."

"I won't let her."

"How?," Anzu was interested on how the mirror image of herself would prevent Aunt Lisa from doing anything, especially in while she was stuck in the mirror. It was late and she need to sleep, her eyelids where getting heavy.

"Trust me," she smiled so sweetly, her eyes showed so much life yet to Anzu it was her smile that always seemed to falter. She knew a genuine smile when she see one, her were a bit ...too genuine.

"Good night Anzu," she said to Anzu before returning to copying everything she did.

Anzu turned off the light before slipping under the covers of her nice cozy bed, her eyes often gazing over the edge to see her reflection doing nothing unusual. The creepiest part of her reflection was at night, having her back turned on herself, unsure if she was actually sleeping or maybe even staring at her.

Still before she closed her eyes and drift off into a deep sleep she said, "Good night... Tea."

* * *

I know what you are thinking. Where are the hot guys? Well I got one more chapter of her being a kid then I will start. I am definitely making it a rated M. I probably might have them as kids too for the next chapter, just because I like the idea of them meeting once as kids. Yami is a dangerous guy, but he is really nice and a friend of Anzu so, it's Marik, Malik, Yami Bakura, and Seto. Maybe throw in a crushing Ryou too. Please Review! Also anyone notice Anzu the sweet child and Tea her manipulative reflection? Same person, same looks, different morals and different(slightly) names. I got that idea from the I like anzu but hate tea or vise versa.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Anzu always dreaded the weekends, and even though the sun was shinning brightly through her open blinds, it didn't make her feel any better. She sat up to slip out of her bed for her basic hygienic duties; a nice warm shower, brush her teeth and have her mom blow dry her hair to avoid getting a cold. Sitting there and watching her and her own mother in the mirror, spending whatever quality time they had before her mother and father had to leave for work.

Of course her mother had to get ready herself and left Anzu to finish the rest of her stuff like a big girl. She had to look presentable since her Aunt did not like her last outfit, calling it slutty? She had no idea what that word meant but the look on her face only showed disgust so it must be bad. Aunt Lisa was very only fashion, her house only proved it, with it's 70's style decoration mixed with old lady's scent. It didn't mean she lived completely old fashion, her car wasn't old fashion her or her house phone, probably because back then it was frustrating to work with those types of house stuff.

She back in her bag the basic stuff; clothes, bathroom stuff, drawing materials, and a hand held mirror. Seeing Tea, her secret friend, smile back at her. The mirror might not be full size but it was better than the compact mirror in her mother's makeup kit, plus it was still small enough to carry.

"Mother? Father?," she asked out loud through the halls, only replied with absolute silence. Her breathing was slow but steady, peeking her head out of the door from her room. No answer? Her head began to feel dizzy all of the sudden, it was happening again. That same feeling she always get when she did something or was about to do something wrong. She didn't put must thought as her mind carried her feet through the empty hallway back into the bathroom.

She stood there for a few seconds unsure why she came in there, but her eyes looked around for something in particular before resting on the cabinet below the sink. Maybe there was something she had left under there, but somehow she doubted it, because she hardly ever open things that were currently unnecessary to her. She grabbed both knobs to open it, kneeling down to get a good look at nothing but house cleaning chemicals. Her eyes read title after title, not really understanding what a lot of them were used for, however apparently whatever she was looking for she found two of them. One was some kind of drain cleaner and the other was a liquid form of rat poison.

Maybe her Aunt Lisa had rats and stuff that needed to be cleaned, and because Anzu was a good girl that wanted to be on good terms with her Aunt thought that she might like something this. Her fuzzy mind began to clear a second after she placed both dangerous chemicals in her bag. Though she still knew what was in her bag, she doubted it could come harm for anyone. Her mother's voice brought her back form reality, and she jumped closing her bag tightly and throwing it over her shoulders. Running right out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and out the front door, which she was greeted by her smiling parents, even her father was looking at her instead of his phone.

Of course it was more of a family greeting, since they began bickering about multiple things at once during most of the trip. Anzu hardly got to put one word while she was in the car the whole time, but that was ok because she liked the quality time they had through bickering.

"I told you that you missed the exit a few seconds ago," her mother looked out the window behind her, pulling out her gps. Anzu's father simply rolled his eyes briefly, not wanting to take his eyes off the road. Why did it have to be so far from her own house, then again Aunt Lisa would not like the idea of living next to Anzu's mother. They were never really on friendly terms, again Aunt Lisa was more old fashion, and didn't like the idea of the mother being a doctor. Anzu may be only six but she was sure that it wasn't the right time, call it a hunch for she wasn't sure herself.

She didn't bother to take her mirror out, one because her mother would questioned her and might keep it, two because for some reason she didn't feel like talking to Tea at the moment. Listening to her parents argue was enjoyable enough. Sadly it ended a lot sooner than she hoped for as they drove up to Aunt Lisa's house, which in Anzu's and her mother's opinion looked ridiculous, she had no idea what her father thought of it. He was a man of few words some would say, or hardly at all in his family cases.

Her minded drifted off to the inside of the ugly house as her parents chatted with miss meanie for a few moments, probably giving their thanks, sorries, and what she likes to eat, again. She didn't want them to leave, gently grabbing her mother's dress, her mother bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the head and left with Anzu's father back to the car. They both stood at the door waving them goodbye, Anzu's stiffen a bit, watching Lisa walk back inside, followed by Anzu who closed the door.

She didn't say anything to Aunt Lisa, heading up the square stairs to the same room she always slept in, the attic. It was neater than most people would expect in an attic, it had a nice bed, clean carpet, decorated walls, similar to a guest room, except the problem she had to pull down the string like a normal attic. What a weird lady.

"Come down now," a voice said from below, and Anzu reluctantly left the mirror back in the bag, and climbed downstairs.

"Present yourself," she would always say the first thing after Anzu settled in, it basically stand straight, tall, and lady-like. Anzu didn't mind actually, secretly it was kind of fun, like a princess pose, but Lisa would only ruin the mood with her never unsatisfying comments about her whole appearance.

Anzu did what she was told as best she could, by holding as still as possible along with her breath in her lungs, and eyes straight forward. If her father saw her he might be more proud, standing like true military.

"Stop being tense, and breathe ignorant child," she followed her command, and let out a exasperated sigh.

"Don't breathe like that stupid child, breath normally," that wasn't what she said last time, she should really make up her mind.

"Decent dress...finally," Anzu began to wish it was over already, it was taking longer than usual, and she wanted to go draw with Tea. Aunt Lisa smiled, approvingly which actually made Anzu happy to see, finally she could go.

"We shall make some tea, lets go," Anzu frowned a bit, not wanting to make anything at the moment, but she might as well since Lisa was being unusually nice today. She followed to the kitchen, watching Lisa preparing everything, wasn't she supposed to help, cause all it look like she was doing was sitting in the corner and allowing Lisa to make the tea.

Of course the pleasant atmosphere didn't last long when Lisa sprung back, screaming. The tea had burned her hand, and without thinking Anzu ran to the sink for a wet sponge, rushing it to her. Lisa being in so much pain, yanked it, pushing her to the ground her hand down. Her hand was red, and it definitely looked like it hurt.

"Stupid child, can't you do anything right? Get out. I will finish it myself, go to bed or something," Anzu wanted to say something in reply, but decided against it, not wanting to anger her any further. She took a few steps back, making sure her Aunt wouldn't want anything more from her; she was right.

"Didn't you hear me? I said GO," Anzu fell to the floor with a now red mark on her face, but only Lisa screamed more, especially the hand she used was still hurting from the tea. Anzu quickly scurried from the floor, slipping and sliding from her socks, before managing to run upstairs.

She ran up the steps to the attic, and closed the door, to avoid letting Lisa come in any time soon, at least without warning. Tired from the running and unsure of what to the for the rest of the day, and it wasn't even noon. Laying on the floor, looking at the ceiling which was more like an attic than the room itself.

Currently she was not angry or upset with her Aunt, just probably only reacted that way because of the tea. She could not blame her, because when people are almost always grouchy and angry they take it out on others, it doesn't mean Lisa hated Anzu...ok maybe she did hated her a little. The main reason, if Anzu could remember hearing one of Lisa's phone conversation, was because Lisa thought Anzu's mother was a slut, getting pregnant before marriage.

It didn't make much sense to her, and it didn't bother her much, because now she got to spend quality time with Tea at least. Anzu rolled onto her stomach before lifting herself up, she could still hear Lisa's angry voice, probably talking on the phone again. She plopped on the bed and laid there, staring into the mirror, waiting for a response. Her hands trailing around the engraved edges of the hand held mirror.

Her eyes narrowed.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"I burned myself," Anzu lied for Aunt Lisa. She might be mean, but she didn't deserved to be completely hated. She lived a bitter life, but then... so did evil people.

"How?," did she take the bait, or was she just playing along? Tea shifted inside the mirror up and down to get a good look at her face.

"With the tea pot," she said casually, placing one hand on her marked cheeks, it felt warm and stung badly. Her Aunt sure had some upper body strength for a woman of her sophisticated age.

Tea smiled, but it didn't make Anzu feel any more sure that she believed her story. It was actually hard to lie to Tea, Anzu could somehow lie to almost everyone else but Tea, she was sure something different. She could hear Lisa's steps on the regular steps, but her floor door never opened,which meant she either went to her bedroom or the reading room. She could see Tea's eyes look in the general direction of the sound, before turning to Anzu who still kept her eyes on the floor. Without realizing her head began to feel fuzzy, and placed the mirror into the bag, Tea was gone from sight.

She hung off the edge of the bed a bit before skipping down, with the bag in her hand, standing for a few moments without reason, and started walking. The stairs opened, allowing her to climb down, make her way down the regular stairs too, and straight into the kitchen. It didn't make any sense since she never cook in her life, as she gathered similar ingredients that her Aunt had gathered. Making tea was actually easier done than said, in her opinion, taking only a few minutes to actually make it. She reached into her bag once the tea was done, pulling out both house supplies. First, the drain cleaner, then the rat poison, and not one thought of reasoning entered her mind. No common sense to tell her 'don't do that', it came naturally as pouring oneself a glass of water; without any thought.

Placing it carefully on a small place, she carefully and slowly carried it upstairs. She could hear her footsteps against the old wooden delicate floor, shinny but probably easily breakable with enough force. Her breathing was calm, and her mind still fuzzy, making her way down the hallway in front of her Aunt's reading room.

She knocked three times.

"Go away!," she yelled through the door.

"I brought you something," she stared straight ahead, unsure of what she was doing.

"...alright," her voice was a bit more calm, that was definitely a first for her.

The reading room, was for sure a reading room, small but with a whole wall filled with books. Truthfully it was her favorite thing about Lisa's house, all of it were too complicated to read for girl her age but that was ok, it was fun to read words she at least knew. Lisa sat in her rocking chair like some kind of old lady, she wasn't over 60 that was for she, so to have that was misleading.

"What is it?," she asked pointing at the tea in her hands with the gaze of her eyes. Anzu said nothing at first, staring from her Aunt, to the tea, and then back at her. Wasn't it obvious enough that is was a drink, for her? Did she expect Anzu to drink in front of her, in order to laugh at her pain? No, she wasn't that kind of person. Anzu was nice, and loved her Aunt, no matter what she did. Anzu might be mad at her, but could never hate her, she had a personality for sympathy for other, which made her easily befriend-able.

"It's tea...for you," she said lifting the cup closer to her Aunt. Watching her usual angry eyes lighten up a bit, to a more sadder expression. At first she wasn't sure if she would take it or but, but thankfully she took it.

"Thank you...,"she brought the drink to her lips, at first she simply finished, then stared inside the cup for a bit in deep thought. She froze. The cup and plate smashed into a million pieces when making contact with the wooden floor. She began to cough, before chucking up blood. She collapse to the ground on her knees and tried to waddle herself out the door.

Falling from one wall to the next, Anzu made no movements except to move simply out of the way and follow. Seeing her throw her body everywhere, clutching onto nothing on the wall, tripping over her feet, and falling down the flight of stairs.

Her neck, arms, and legs broke in the process from the falling, legs cut and stabbed with large wood from the fragile stairs. She couldn't move, feeling the blood choking her, closing off her airway. Her vision was blurring out, and the last thing her eyes could see was Anzu at the top of the stairs. Staring at her with a blank expression, Lisa could have sworn that before she died, Anzu's memorizing blue eyes had turned into a piercing green eyes along with a innocent smile.

Her mother held onto her as tightly as possible, refusing to let her only child see the body of dear Aunt Lisa being carried away in a bag. Her father was talking to the police, to re-explain what lie Anzu told him, he believed her. Anzu did really cry for the death of her Aunt, she didn't deserve to die in such a way, she wasn't sure what she was thinking when putting all those chemicals in the drink. She wasn't sure why she tried to kill her, the though never crossed her mind when making the tea.

"Here you go, sweetie," a policeman said handing her bag over. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment, and then relaxed, the chemicals were gone, everything else remained, including the mirror.

Only on the way back did home, did she stare at the mirror the whole time, Watching herself, stare at herself. Her mother would often gaze back to see her child stare at the mirror, but said nothing against it, whispering to Anzu's dad before directing her focus out the window. Only later on did she find out they were moving.

Apparently her father had gotten a big promotion, which did involve leaving to live in Domino City. The next day, they were all persistent in packing up, though to Anzu it was extremely boring. Once someone gets tired, and wants to relax there is nothing to do because most of it were already packed up. She was going to miss all her friends she made in kindergarden, but she was growing up, it was life and nothing ever stays the same.

"You still have me," Tea waved, getting the her attention. For some reason Tea looked different, she didn't have that oh so innocent look Anzu still had, but then again maybe it's because Tea would often speak of crazy things.

"I promise I will never leave you...ever," those words that were supposed to comfort her did nothing but send shivers down her spine.

She had only spent a year in Domino City, and it wasn't as bad as she had expected. The people were friendly, the house they had was bigger and fancier than their old one, the school they lived next to was also huge, and there was a big park only a walk by.

It didn't take long before she started making tons of friends, but none of them would be as close to Anzu as Tea was. One day she happened to decide to take a visit to the park, despite being there for a full year she never went there, and her parents didn't mind the idea of her being alone. She faced unexpected situations, her Aunt's death, very strongly and didn't cave in so much as most children would. They assumed she was mentally strong, and if she was mentally strong she was common sense smart enough to not leave with a stranger. It was true, sort of.

She always carried her bag with her, not simply just for school but for Tea. She always wanted something, something not hers, and though she tried to convince her to allow Anzu to simply just ask her mother to buy it, she refused. Stealing was more of a thrill, and even though Anzu hated stealing she still continued.

There were hundreds of children there, it made her think if s child was stolen no one would notice, maybe the parent, but no one else. Her hand grasped the mirror tightly, lifting it up, but not to talk to Tea, simply to fix her hair. Smoothing it down, until it gave a silky feeling.

Without warning a boy grabbed it, and she shot up. Two boys, with looks that were almost identical, except one was taller and probably older. The two tan brothers, the older one with wild blonde hair and purple eyes, and the younger one with also blonde hair but more feminine in terms of length and also purple eyes. Both were grinning and running with her mirror, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey give that back!," she yelled and began to chase them. Every time she managed to get close to one of them with her mirror they tossed it over to the other one, before she had to chase him. She wasn't gonna back down that easily, that mirror was hers! Stealing wasn't right!

"Bleeh," they both stuck their tongue out her, fueling her with anger. She was about to speed up before realizing they were leading her into a circle around the large playground. Quickly she stopped and raced the other way before bumping into one of them, which luckily had her mirror. She snatched it from their hands.

"Jeeze, relax, it is just a stupid mirror," the younger brother said, shoving his hands into his pocket, his gaze off her glare, a small blush appeared on his face.

"You are acting like you didn't enjoy our company," the other brother walked over leaning his arm on his younger brother's shoulder for support, grinning like an creep.

"No, I didn't," she stuck out her tongue, a small smile appearing on her face before she flipped them off her a whip of her hair by her hand. Returning back to her seat which luckily still had her bag where she left it.

"They were cute," it surprised Anzu to hear Tea speaking to her in a public place.

"No they weren't," she denied to herself. Her head was feeling lighter and the fuzziness returned, once again.

"Do you see it," her eyes turned to see a pale boy, white long hair, similar to the young brother of the tan boy, his eyes brown and filled with nervousness. He seemed bit of the shy type. Her eyes lower down to a beautiful necklace in his hands, something she had never seen as a piece of jewelry. A big ring with a pyramid in the center, and five cone shapes dangling for the ring, but the best part it was cover in gold! No, she couldn't steal that, it looked expensive.

"We won't take," she was filled with relief, but Tea continued.

" Look still," Anzu wasn't sure what Tea was getting at. The boy simply sat on the swing, shyly enjoying the scene of other kids having fun, nothing really usual, she had done it before. Yet, she still watched until she notice the boy put the necklace down from his hands and placed it onto his own book bag, before standing up and walking away for a bit. He shouldn't have done that, does he not realize someone could steal it.

"See, we will hold onto it for him," her words were soft yet convincing, she knew Tea always convinced her to steal, having done it so many times, and always ending up regretting it way too late. So saying that she would hold on to it for it should be a complete lie, right? So, why was she walking towards the boy's bag.

She couldn't, not in front of so many people, she would surely get caught by an adult. Her finger touch the ring, and something inside her jerked for a moment, nothing after. She lifted the ring and turned slowly around, walking back to her seat way across. Her heart was changing beats, unsure which to choose, fast and nervous as she was or slow and heavy as the time and speed of everything around her. She was just holding onto it for him, so it wouldn't be stolen, just like Tea said, so she shouldn't be putting in her bag. Or maybe she was putting it in her back in case it started to suddenly rain.

"Um...excuse me," her mind began to clear and she turned to face the white hair boy who had a confused look. Her heart stopped, she was caught. She looked at her mirror from the corner of her eye, but no help from her.

"Oh, y-yes," she began to stutter, not realizing she had his necklace still.

"Sorry,bit...why..do you have my..um," he was definitely the shy type. She could easily see him digging his foot into the dirt, his hands constantly looking for a comfortable position, and his gaze never leaving her feet.

"I was holding onto it," she managed to think clearly, her statement cause him to look up in surprise before smiling. She grabbed his hands and dropped it, making sure he had a good grip on it.

"You shouldn't leave it where someone could steal it," she said, feeling a bit awkward. It was pretty much what she was almost doing at first. He stared at his necklace nervously before slowly placing it around it neck. She notice his change. He still looked the same, but she could tell he looks were different; white hair spikier, and eyes sharper, giving him a dangerous glare. Completely opposite from before, shy to confident, nice to dark, happy to annoyed.

"Didn't your mom teach you to never steal...especially from a thief," he said angrily. She stepped back involuntarily, and he took one step forward, grabbing her arm. She yanked it back, glaring at him.

"I didn't steal it."

"You can't lie to a thief."

"You have no proof."

"You had my necklace."

"I was...holding on to it."

He smirked,"yeah and my name isn't Bakura. Next time, I will send you to the Shadow Realm," she huffed and turned around and walked away, ignoring him saying.

"Bye cutie," the nerve of him calling her a thief... well, she didn't like being called it. She didn't like to steal, she just ended up stealing, lying...murdering. She didn't understand what he meant by 'Shadow Realm', but if he knew her little secret friend, and how intimidating she can be, he would regret saying such things to her.

"He was cute too," Tea said, noticing then that Anzu wasn't paying attention to her at all. Her eyes were glued to a boy, maybe around the age of nine, brown short hair, and blue sharp eyes. He was sitting down, playing a game of chess with another younger boy, brother maybe? The older boy had a calm and slightly serious expression, only to smile once in a while when the young brother smiled.

Her mind was not fuzzy at that moment, letting her own feet casually carry her towards the two boys. They seemed to be enjoying each other company, and she wanted to join too. She placed her arms behind her back tilted her head to the side, and smiled brightly.

"Hi there," she started off, the younger brother turned to her and waved cheerfully, the older boy on the other hand didn't spare her a glance. However, he did reply.

"Go away," just not what she wanted to hear, so she ignored his statement and continued.

"What are you playing?," she asked, even though it was obvious.

"What does it look like stupid, chess. Leave us alone."

"May I play?"

"No," he simply stated, still not bothering to give her a glance.

"What's your name?," she decided to ask the younger brother, but the older brother didn't realized who she was talking to at that moment.

"None of your business"

"I meant your brother," she said annoyed a bit.

"I'm Mo-," his brother was about to reply happily before the jerk interrupted her.

"Don't answer her," he glared at his brother, what a jerk.

"Why can't I play?," she kept pressing on the subject.

"It's for two people only."

"Why not three," she was enjoying the fact she was annoying him. Never be rude to girls, some bite back.

"Not enough space for three players," he rolled his eyes. Anzu stood up from leaning and placed her hands behind her head.

"Well that is stupid, in real life it's usually never one on one...I have an idea I will stop bothering you if...you beat me in a game of chess." This took some interest in him, for he stopped in the middle of a move and thought about it, before turning to her...grinning?

"Alright stupid girl your on," he was definitely making her mad with all the rude comments. She wanted sock him in the face right there and then.

She lost.

"Uh...two out of three?," she asked embarrassed, and he simply nodded. After three full games she huffed, annoyed that she lost. Was he some kind of genius or something? If so that was way unfair advantage. The young brother was giggling so cutely, seeing his brother smirk at her in victory.

"Again?," he asked, indirectly rubbing in her face. She thrust her face off to the side, pretending to ignore him. He chuckled, and she made a small quick smile, since he was at least in a more positive attitude.

"No, I don't play with cheaters," her mind felt fuzzy for a few seconds before clearing up, maybe she was just hungry. Her stomach did growl a bit, but she pushed the feeling away simply.

"You mean winners?," he chuckled so more, watching her get up. He seemed for a split second...disappointed?

"Same difference, have fun 'Mr. Winner'," she flipped her hair as if she was all that before walking away. Both brothers waving goodbye, both for different reasons too. She returned to her seat where all her stuff was untouched luckily. She picked up the mirror gazing into it waiting for Tea. Without a doubt Tea laughed, Anzu couldn't tell if the laugh was genuine or just plain creepy, something about it felt weird.

"Had fun?," she asked as if she knew what Anzu was doing for the past ten minutes with the two brothers. She lifted her head to look at all the other kids playing and placed her hand in one of her pockets.

"Did you get it?," Tea asked as her dizzy feeling returned to Anzu's mind. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, revealing a small white knight chess piece. They booth turned in the direction of the two brother's watching them look everywhere for the missing piece. Tea giggled, Anzu did not. Calm and expressionless like most of the times, only when her head cleared up did she smiled at the two brothers. Hopefully, she would met them again tomorrow. It was too late to take the piece back, they already gave up and were already leaving.

What more disappointing was she never saw them again that day. Still, she made close friends with some interesting people, such as: Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Mai, Rebecca, and Duke. Not aware that she would be growing up with all these kids and a few others in High School. Just as she was not aware how her eyes flash from a beautiful blue to a bright green, or unaware how Tea's smiles, could now give off a bad vibe to even serial killers.

* * *

Gosh this was a page longer than the first. Tea is just creepy. I wonder why in the world she had her seduce men like them. Oh wait I do know, only you guys don't! HAHAHHAHAHA

I can't wait for the scenes, actually yes I can cause I am a chicken when writing that stuff. So if any suggestion of writing explicit scene pm me or review!

REVIEW ANYWAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Anzu searched through her closet listening to the cheers and jumping of Tea's mouth and feet. Throwing her arms up into the air and twirling around like a giddy high school girl, which she was. A small smile escaped Anzu's lips ad she rolled her eyes, putting her focus on what to wear, pulling multiple shirts at once, looking at them and returning them into the closet before continuing the search for something better.

"I am soo excited, our first year in high school," Tea pressed her face to the glass trying to get as close to Anzu as possible, which was hard in her case.

"It's not our first year in high school, we are juniors, remember?," Anzu commented on her friend's lack of memory. She itched her leg for a few seconds before deciding on the long yellow strapless top, along with a dark jean jacket. Now she just needed to find pants and shoes to go with it, walking over to her dresser instead.

"I am talking about the school itself! The last two years we attended Domino High's rivalry school before... you know...," Tea replied with a shifty look, pointing to an slightly old newspaper from the summer, hanging from her board. Headlines that said, "FieldWater High School burnt down! Accident or Intentional?"

"Yeah...I wonder who could do such a horrible thing," Anzu mumbled to herself, opening a drawer and not realizing that she was pulling out a box of matches, which if she opened where used, and tossing them into the trash. Whoever did that really needed to thrown into jail- no scratch that prison, school property was not a place to smoke, or set dog shit on fire. It was a place to go to learn, make friends, and achieve a better future. She did like that school, she made lots of friends, it was too bad her parents didn't approve of it anymore after the fire incident.

"I don't know, but at least this school will be fun! The guys are much cuter, I hear!," Tea squealed some more, and seeing that Anzu wasn't really impressed frowned. "Not to mention your group of pals are there too," she rolled her eyes, throwing in the comment to get her attention, which she succeed with disappointment.

"Yeah...Yeah, that's right! This is good for me. Now I can spend a lot more time with them," slapping her bottom fist into her palm. She reached in the bottom drawer to pull out black skinny jeans, and returned to the closet and Tea to pull out black flats. Anzu closed the closet door, which had Tea inside.

"Hey!"

"Oops, sorry," Anzu sweat-dropped a bit, reaching for her compact powder, revealing only a small portion of a annoyed Tea. "Let me get back to you later," she felt as if she was hanging up with a cell phone. Grabbing her school bag and tossing over her back she left her house for school. Not only did her parents pick beautiful houses to live in but in great location too, since again it was only a walking distance. Speaking of her parents, she was also going to be alone for a bit, because her father was deployed for god only knows how long, and her mother was half way around the world to do medical stuff.

The school was huge, just like FieldWater, except all the students were a lot more social interactive and FieldWater didn't have a clock like something was different about the scenery she just couldn't put her finger on it. She lightly bit the nail of her index finger for a little while, just to think as her eyes scanned the students wearing uniforms...UNIFORMS?

She gawked backwards and nearly tripped over herself in the process, completely at a loss for words. It took a few seconds to register in her brain before she realized what she was wearing. She pulled out her compact mirror and with steam blowing out of her ears she forced herself to whisper in anger.

"I didn't know we had to wear uniforms here?," she could see Tea's eye glint with mischievousness, before she was blocked by the image of her uniform logo. She took her outfit without her even knowing she had to wear one, why that no good Tea.

"Relax, it's your first day here, so just tell them that you still have not received your uniform yet. I am sure they will let you off for today."

"Or not."

"Oh, stop being such a big baby Anzu. You look god damn sexy."

"Don't care."

"Of course you don't is why I tricked you in the first place."

"When I get my hands on-"

"Think fast. Your friends are here," that shut Anzu up, along with Tea. She didn't want her friends seeing her talk to herself like some kind of crazy person. She slipped the compact into the pocket quickly, showing a bright smile and wave to her friends. They all ran and jumped on her, causing them all to collapse to the dusty ground.

"HEY ANZU," Joey and Tristan chimed in together, throwing their arms around her shoulders. Yugi on the other hand was trying to pull himself out from being crushed under Duke's back. The girls on the other hand stood back from being pulled to the ground, skirts and dirt didn't go well together for them, especially under a bunch of guys. So Mai and Serenity simply waved, Mai placed her hand on her hips, and Serenity hid her arms behind her back, making it easy to tell what their personality was like.

The moment Yugi managed to free himself and brush the dirt from his clothes, he gestured with one hand as a introduction to another male. He looked exactly like Yugi in all aspects except taller, way taller.

"Anzu this is Yami," Yami raised his hand in a silent greet, smiling casually. Anzu stretched out her arm waiting for a shake, smiling also when he responded with shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yami" Anzu said.

"Same here, Anzu," he replied. He turned to Yugi, "I am heading in for class, see you guys," he was followed by Duke, Tristan, and Serenity. Joey on the other hand scratched his head a bit looking at Anzu with confusion.

"Yo' Anzu, were ya uniform. Did'ya get one or not?"

"It's hard to explain, maybe another time," she replied sweatdropping a bit. She didn't have time to think of a quick one minute excuse. Joey, who still didn't understand wanted to press more on the subject was was being pushed away and towards class by Yugi, leaving her alone with Mai. Mai was pretty close with Anzu, she liked how well in touch with her girly side and still could be tough, similar to Anzu. They might have not of agreed on this before, but they still enjoyed each other's company, plus Anzu wouldn't mind telling her secrets now and then, not Tea though. Tea still didn't want anyone to know about her, which made sense in a way.

Mai threw her arms around Anzu like what Joey and Tristan had done a few moments ago, laughing cheekily, "ohohoho, what a bunch of funny idiots. Anyway, let's go. I will show you around the school myself for a while, that way you don't end up getting lost in the boys locker room," she winked at her. Her eye twitched a bit in annoyance, making it sound as if she was that dumb, Mai that was just like her.

Anyway, she simply nodded and both headed inside, Mai still not letting go of Anzu's shoulder so easily, thinking it would be fun to walk that way the entire tour. Of course as Anzu expected her arm began to tire and dropped it, still continuing with the tour of the school. The school hallways were clean and spacious, and the locker were tall and wide enough for a person to gently squeeze in, not that she was thinking about getting in one. Never, for any circumstance go into a locker to see if they could fit, someone always seizes that opportunity to close it. She had seen it plenty of time before in her old school.

The halls were empty, and once in a while they saw someone walking though them, for different or similar reasons. A group of girls had caught her eye when walking with Mai, four of of them were tall, each of their bodies were different slightly in shape but they still had one certain feature in common, body of models. Their hairstyles were unique and separated them distantly. One had blonde straight hair that reached past her shoulders and brown eyes. The second one had brown eyes too but her hairstyle was a casual wavy light brown hair and was a similar length to Anzu. The third one had a casual short straight dark brown hair with blue eyes, and the fourth had blonde formal long curly hair with green eyes.

All different yet looked like models, but another thing that popped into Anzu's remind about them all. Bitches probably, their casual poses, the the expression in their faces, and the vibe they gave when looking at them; however, Anzu wasn't intimidated at all by these girls. In fact they should not be messing with her, cause when push comes to shove, she won't hold back. Luckily, all they did was glance at both of them from the side of her eyes, before returning back to their group conversation. Mai took this chance to speed them both up away from them.

"I used to be in that group...," snapping Anzu back to earth.

"What...?"

"I wouldn't hang out with those girls. They can be...crude at times, especially to new girls. I used to be in that group for the first two years, before you came, and decided that I didn't want to be anywhere near them. I don't think they forgiven me still for leaving so suddenly. All they did was bully people with their boyfriends, humiliating them in front of large crowds. A lot of people would think it's a bit cliché for a school to have the prettiest girls be bullies, but it does happen. It's not cliché, they are bitches, they might be nice at first when meeting them or if you do something really nice, but they are backstabbers. Their own little club and hot ass boyfriends are all that matters."

"I won't. I had already knew they were trouble from the start."

"That sense is going to get you far in life, you know that right?," Mai smiled, glad to not have to convince Anzu that in some places, there was a bitch, that there was always a bitch one way or another.

Mai led her to her class, waving her off and telling her to look for them during lunch in the cafeteria. Anzu classes were horribly boring, only to have her spirit lifted up the moment she new her lunch period was drawing closer. By that time she left her class and navigated her way through the crowded halls towards lunch, people often staring at her outfit, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable with their eyes on her.

She peeked through the small window glass of the cafeteria, searching for her friends, which she slightly noticed something strange. There was a lot of people both inside and outside the cafeteria but no one was walking in or out, but being the brave naïve girl she was didn't pay much attention to it and walked inside.

WHAM!

The next second without warning she was drenched with lots of milk, and blinded by a huge bucket over her head. Laughter filled the lunch room as she lifted the bucket up a bit, the first thing she saw was those girls batting their eyelashes in victory. Her friends on the other hand who also saw what happened had a few different reactions, especially since they were seeing Anzu's face becoming bright red with anger. Joey, Tristan and Duke, were making noises along with tons of other guys, expecting to see a steamy cat fight. Yugi shifted lower in his seat to hide from the embarrassment of his male friends. Serenity gasped with shocked and Mai covered her eyes to avoid watching what she believed was going to end up a disaster.

She clenched her fists and and gnawed her teeth tightly, head low to prevent the milk from getting into her eyes. They were laughing but still watching as she was about to blow.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," she abrupt straight into a whole hearty laugh, throwing her head back and clutching her stomach in support. The whole area stopped laughing except her, listening to her weird sense of humor, before joining in her laugh again. The girls', however, mouth dropped wide in shock, then scowled at her, getting up to leave in the process, probably to powder their nose.

She smiled while walking to her friends' table, pats and high fives from strangers along the way.

"Yeah, way to take it like a real man."

"I would have punched them."

"Handle it better than I did when they did that to me."

"I am really proud of you Anzu," Yugi sighed happily.

"You show'd d'em that for sure girl," Joey gave her a knuckled punch, making her giggle.

Her eyes began to scan the lunch room for the girls, yet she couldn't find them. Finally her eyes rested and stared a group of guys, two of them also out of uniform like herself. None of Anzu's friends noticed her gazing off into the distance, except Yami at first, before understanding what she was looking at.

"Stay away from them...," she snapped out of her daze in surprise, quickly glancing at Yami.

"I am sure they are not as bad as-,"

"No...they are worse," their table was silent, listening in on the conversation between Yami and Anzu.

"How do you know?"

"I used to be their...well you can say friend, but I would say more leaderish. Not that they would admit it," he chuckled.

"Leaderish? Did they resent you leaving the group?," she pulled out her mirror, taking a roll of paper towels a couple kids who where nice enough to bring her some to wipe her face with.

"Not really, I doubt they care, since I never approved of their...methods."

"Those guys you were staring at, are the few hottest in the school. Though I know it's hard to say they are the hottest since I am sure you can easily say there are plenty of hotter guys out there...it's actually a lot harder to find men who are this good looking," Mai said leaning on her palm, dreamily staring in their general direction. Joey's face was fuming with anger, before Mai winked at him. "Relax, Joey I still like you better than them."

Yami took a bite of his food, commenting accidentally at the precise moment Anzu took Serenity's glass of water,"I would stay as far away from as possible. If you keep bumping into them inevitably, it's probably because they want to fuck you," she chocked on the water, covering her mouth to prevent herself from spitting it out. Tristan patted her back a couple times to help, Yugi's face flushed red with horror, Duke laughed, Mai palmed herself, while both Wheeler's looked confused.

"Y-y-yami, don't s-say-," Yugi began to stuttered, trying to erase such thoughts from his head.

"Wha-," he was about to ask until Yami saw Anzu's face looked like she was about to faint from embarrassment, and quickly changed his words, "of course they don't like girls with spunk, so you don't have to worry abut a thing." Anzu sighed with relief but didn't notice Tea was looking in the men's general direction, calm yet serious.

"So...why is one of them staring at me, then?" Tea said for Anzu, everyone turned, thinking Anzu said it, to watch the younger blonde twin stare at her before quickly facing his back towards them.

"Well.. you kinda did fall for the bucket trick, not to mention laugh at your own humiliation," Duke said matter of factually.

"Really, everyone was looking at you," Tristan added, Anzu head hit the table, utterly tired already from the day.

"That one seems nice though, not as scary or intimidating as the others," Tea said again for Anzu, only to shut up when she closed the mirror.

"He may not look it, but he is just as bad...lets just say...he has the ability to be very **_persuasive_** when he wants to be...," he stated simply, adding a bit of strain to the word persuasive. Something told Anzu it wasn't the world he was looking for, but couldn't find a better one to use.

"That was impressive don't you think guys?The new girl," Malik said , turning away quickly, when got caught staring at her. Marik, wasn't listening, instead he was more entertained with stabbing his mash potatoes, which he could of swore, was alive a minute ago. Bakura, was leaning on the palm of his hand, trying to get a few seconds of sleep, only to stay awake while listening to Seto's non-stop typing.

"New girl, or new pussy, either way she's probably begging to be fucked," Bakura stated, getting now irradiated by Seto's work. He opened his eyes and snarled,"why do you still bring that stupid computer to lunch. This is a time to eat not work, jeeze, it makes me wonder why we bothered trying to find you a fuck buddy if you keep dumping them the next day."

"Yeah, you are pretty much the dating virgin. Is no girl worth your time? I swear you have- had more girlfriends than Marik had to fuck," Malik poked at a glaring Marik.

"You're all a bunch of fucking rabbits you know that? You and all your whores, is sex all you can think about?"

"Stealing?"

"Murder?"

"Mind control?"

"How about get-a-life?"

"Why we have that Seto. You are the only one who doesn't. Spending all your time, being rich must wear you down. Tell me, do you still use hundred dollar bills to wipe your ass?," Marik added with a smirk. Seto closed his computer down, finished for the moment, just to stared in annoyance at them all.

"Still using shit to wipe your ass, Marik, cause that is all I hear from you," Marik's smirk was wiped of his face and placed onto Seto's.

"If we weren't on good terms I would kill you in a instant," Marik replied, leaning back in his seat.

"We know, it's really your thing. Besides, what about your girlfriend. If you don't like fucking her why are you still dating her?" Malik rolled his eyes.

"To keep the fangirls at a distant. I still screw with her, just not as much as I would like to murder her. Having this delusion that I am head over heels for her. Also I wouldn't be talking about my bitch, when I know you are trying to avoid your girl friends Bakura and Malik. I wouldn't talk about me if I were you."

"Bakura, just likes to mess around with woman. He would be like Seto, except he would take advantage of the one night stand," Ryou came out instead of Bakura. Marik threw his arm around Ryou pulling him into a shoulder squeeze.

"Finally, deciding to come out now. I was beginning to wonder if you were becoming scared of us or something," Marik hated Bakura and his annoying superior humor,but enjoyed his other self Ryou, who was soft spoken and not bothersome. "We don't bite... at least not with our friends," he grinned, letting go of Ryou.

"No I have been taking over at least during classes for Bakura. He was exhausted from last night...," he said calmly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I know you and Bakura share the same body, but we need to get you a bitch for those boring nights of studying," Marik laughed at his own comment.

"Don't bother, Marik. I know for a fact he has been crushing on this one girl since he was little, expect the only thing I don't know is who she is," Malik leaned towards Ryou, with and eyebrow raised. Ryou's face flushed a bit, throwing his arms up a bit in defense.

"I -i h-have no idea wh-what you're talking about?," Seto closed his eyes for a moment before responding.

"Don't listen to these idiots, Ryou. There is nothing you can get from having a girlfriend from high school. It's useless."

"I was thinking more of a fuck buddy," Marik added.

"Or that too. I would focus on getting a real future, instead of letting Bakura take over all the time. Sooner or later, he is going to land you right in jail," Seto said getting up from his table and left for the library. About the same time Anzu got up with the fuzzy feeling in her head, and decided to head to the library for some reason.

"Anyway, I am getting tired of the bitch. Nagging and whining for me to take her to places, but it takes away my time to kill," Marik said, finishing up the rest of his meal.

"Remind me to steal something expensive from Seto," Bakura came up, replacing Ryou. Marik groaned with tiresomeness. "Just to see if he notices anything."

"Go back to Ryou. I hate talking to you, and looking at your ugly face" Marik threw his plate at Bakura, who simply shifted his head to dodge it.

"We have the same looks," Bakura snapped, and stabbed the table with one of the round eating knife.

"Yeah, but nobody likes you, Ryou is more fun to hang out with" Malik replied teasingly, a smirk placed upon his lips.

"Only to hang out with. Everything else you would be annoyed to have good, kind, and sweet Ryou around," he folded his arms, frowning. They shrugged ever so slightly knowing fully what he meant.

Finally a place where Seto could be alone to himself and spend the rest of his free class time studying. Away from his idiot friends and those annoying fangirls. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, calming himself. He was so enjoying the fact he was a senior, and could easily put more focus on being C.E.O of Kaiba Corp once he left high school. It was going to be one hell of the four years once his young brother Mokuba is old enough. Maybe he should put some money into making Mokuba a kid forever, but then he didn't like the idea of taking care of Mokuba forever either.

As he scanned through a few of the book shelves, only to find nothing interesting to read, he saw the girl who was pranked on. Smirking to himself he didn't realize that she started talking to him, his smirk returned to a normal frown.

"Find anything you like?," she asked calmly, picking out a second book, and placing it on top of her first one.

"Go away," he stated, trying to ignore her.

"What about this one," she pointed to a book between his eyes. Though he was trying to ignore her, pulled out the book to look at it for a second, thought about it but placed it back onto the shelf. "Picky aren't we."

"Are you stupid or just hard of hearing," he tried to scare her with one of his famous glares; it didn't faze her one bit.

"Hard of hearing, only because I don't like listening to people who would cheat at chess," she pulled out a third book, and placed in on the stack.

(Chess? I never...) he looked at her incredulously before his eyes widen in disbelief.

"YOU!," he back up and pointed at her, arm shaking a bit from his nails digging into his palms.

"Shh, we are in a library," she placed her index finger at the tip of her bottom lip, a smile making its way on her face. She picked up two more books and placed them in her stack. She looked at her pile of heavy books in her arms, then at Seto. She leaned in slowly, and he stepped back involuntarily.

Bringing her lips only a few centimeters away from his ears, he could feel her breathe tingling down his neck, his own breathing slow and steady. "I want you-," his heart skipped a beat, "to carry my books," the next thing he knew, he almost collapsed from the unexpected heaviness of the books thrown into both his hands.

He looked back and forth from the books to her a couple times, trying to understand what just happened before glaring at her, shoving the books back to her. "Why should I carry your stupid books."

She shoved them just as hard back to him, matching his glare, "because you're a gentleman, and you are supposed to carry books for lady."

He shoved them back at her, "chivalry is dead."

She returned the shove, "I guess being an total douche bag is still alive then, besides it's obvious you aren't getting anything worth reading so might as well help carry them." She placed her hands on her hips smirking, "or did spending all your time typing away at a computer, make you too weak to carry a few books."

"I am definitely stronger than you are, so I wouldn't bet talking if I were you," he didn't notice he placed the books under his arms, as if to carry them. "What makes you think I type away at my computer all day."

"You were on it during lunch time..." she threw her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth, as if she knew something he didn't. "Unless, I am wrong... ' '." He frowned a bit.

"You are wrong," she turned around and began walking away, ignoring him, but he was persistent. "I am not a cheater, I am not weak, I am not a douche bag, and I am NOT carrying your books for you!," he shoved the books back into her own arms, expecting her to shove them back. Instead she smiled and turned to face the librarian. DAMN, she tricked him into carrying her books.

"What the- you tricked me," he clenched his fists a bit, glaring at her in annoyance, glaring at how her confused look turned so easily into a mischievous smile.

"Thanks for carrying my books...um... I never got your name?," she stumbled, thinking hard on what his name was. In fact she didn't even remember asking the first time they met, but then again the past few years she could hardly remember things more often, always getting that dizzy head feeling. Those aspirins or other head related pills weren't helping at all.

"Seto," he murmured, at first only wanting to give his last name but instead accidentally gave his first. Hopefully she didn't hear him.

"Thanks...Seto," he was surprised that she heard him. She turned around and slowly left the library, her head clearing up as she past the older blonde boy. Their shoulders softly grazed each other's causing the boy's heart to almost skip a beat. He stopped midway, watching her head downstairs to leave, and return his focus back on Seto the moment she left his field of vision.

"Did you...carry her books?," Marik asked a bit astonished. He knew Seto was a arrogant bastard, even more than himself, and to even think that Seto would do something nice, let alone for a girl like her, was...uncanny. Seto, though ignored him, brushed him off with shoulder to shoulder, stomping off to who knows where. Marik frowned, at the his impudence, but let it slide.

"Bastard."

* * *

REVIEW

I know I didn't put much Tea in here, but the next chapter will definitely be a interesting treat. I need you to help though, Tea... I am not sure who her target will be first. Teasing, seducing, enlightenment, bossing, etc, they don't even realize what Tea was doing to them, the moment they laid eyes on her, and the moment, her eyes locked on them as her target. She is going to put Anzu in one hell of a mess.

So who will be her first.

Marik

Malik

Bakura

Seto

REVIEW TOO! It makes me update faster.

Oh you should all check out some of my other stories too.


	4. Chapter 4

How in the world could she remember him after so long, especially since it was the first and last time they met. Aside from her distinct features such as the color of her eyes and style of her hair, she looked completely different, he was surprised she recognized him. Now realizing who she was he remember bits and pieces of the first time they met, at the park where he and Mokuba were playing a game of chess. Though he was kinda a prick back then as he was now, it was quite cute of the persistence she gave to talk to them both, even when he tried to tell her off. It was also amusing to see her lose, even though she was the one who challenged him.

Then the thought struck him, she asked for his name and he didn't even ask for her's. He slapped his forehead out of plain stupidity, and what where the odds that she would come to this school. He would deny ever thinking this but he was...g-g-glad to see her- only because she wasn't annoying as most of the females here, otherwise he would refuse to even talk to her.

Of course he need to know the girl's name, it wouldn't be right to ignore her or stay away from her if he didn't know her name, despite he ignored all the girls and didn't know any of their names. However, having too much pride, he refused to ask her, chances of her thinking that he wasn't interested in her; which he wasn't.

So he would need to find her name through another source. Seto was scratching his head in frustration, he caught in his side vision one of the guys she sat at the table with. Duke, if he remembered right. How lucky for Seto, he knew for a fact that Duke knew every female name in the school, new or old, that was just how Duke rolled.

Duke on the other hand didn't pay attention to the angry looks Seto was giving him, instead he was talking to a beauty, waving her off as she head to class. The moment the two were alone, Duke's jacket was gripped tightly and his back slammed into the locker. Duke cringed in pain a bit before looking up to see Seto, holding him.

"What the hell is with you!," Duke yelled, pissed at Seto's sudden outburst.

"What is her name?," Seto blurted out, not thinking that Duke wouldn't understand what 'she' meant.

"You mean that girl Rebecca?," he pointed in the general direction where the girl talked to a few moments ago left, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"No. Not her, your new female friend.," Seto sternly spoke.

"I have made a lot of new female friends. There is about ten of them this year.," he grabbed Seto's arm, trying to pry it off of him, though unsuccessful.

"The one about this height, brown short hair, blue eyes, spunky, got spilled with milk," he lifted one hand to sum up her actual height. Duke finally knew what he meant, but what surprised him was that Seto was asking about a girl, why would he want to know?

"Why do you want to know her name?," he eyed Seto suspiciously. It just wasn't like him to be somewhat interested in a girl, or any females for that matter.

"It's none of your business," he glared at Duke.

"If you want to know her name, it is," he glared back.

"She...did something to me, and I am going to do something about it," Seto was extremely beating around the bush. In a way she did do something to him, especially when she leaned and breathed into his ear, when she sent that weird spark into his nervous system making his body twitch unusually. Unfortunately, his statement had also different meanings, so Duke took that as a threat to his friend, Anzu.

He managed to shove Seto off him, which did take a lot to do since Seto was tall and well built for a young billionaire, "Go to hell, I don't owe you anything," and with that he walked off. Leaving a pissed off Kaiba, to stand there and think on another way to get her name, without having to talk to her.

He pulled out his cellphone, thinking about texting what's-her-name ex girlfriend, one of them, probably the recent one. He had no idea how she managed to get a hold of his phone number, but this moment might be proven actually useful to have her number. It still aggravated him, with almost everything else, that she continues to nonstop text him.

-Hey, if you...really-might want to get back together...you have to do something for me. Reply back soon or else.

Sooner than expected.

-WHAT! :)

Maybe he shouldn't.

-I need you to find out a specific girl's name

BRIIINNNNG. The bed rang for the end of the first day at school, and the school grounds became crowded for the next ten minutes, filled with cars and stupid students jay-walking.

Anzu was looking for at least one of her friends to hang out with, even if they couldn't stay too long to hang out with, it was better than going straight home alone. She pulled out her compact mirror, searching for any milk from the lunch fiasco, and in her mirror she could see one of the bitches standing all alone. Staring into the open, and waiting; Anzu had to admit, even though she was definitely angry, she couldn't help admire how pretty she was, and her looking calm and relax was a much more appealing feature than the sour expression she had before.

Her eyes flashed with green, before slipping into her jacket's pocket, turning around and walking towards the girl with blonde straight shoulder hair, and brown eyes. She jumped in surprised, not expecting Anzu to call her out so cheerfully.

"Hey Nora-," Anzu began to speak.

"How did you know my name," she interrupted, one hand on her hip, glaring with her same sour expression. However, it did not provoke Anzu one bit.

"I saw your name on face book," she simply giggled, slapping her on the back.

"Um, did your mom drop you on the head when you where little or something," she snapped back, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Look, I know we started off badly but-well, look I might not know why you did that, but I forgive you," Nora simply stared in shock, and Anzu continued, "and I wanted to make it right between us, soo...I just happened to have tickets to see Justin Timberlake." Nora gasped and stepped back, trying to get a good look at Anzu, and not one of her friends in disguise.

"YOU HAVE JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE TICKETS," she squeaked quietly, not wanting others to overhear her OOC personality.

"And backstage passes," she smiled at Nora.

"OMG, I soo sorry about the milk, see I-we do that to all new students. It- wasn't – I mean . I can't believe it. I love him, he is the first...second hottest guy I like, the first being my boyfriend Marik of course. I can't wait- I would love to go. I mean we would love to," she started babbling looking literally everywhere expect straight at Anzu.

Anzu sighed hearing the word 'we', "we'll the only problem is...," she looked at Anzu is terror, "I only have two," she reached into her jacket pocket, and with her hand in the mirror, managed to pull out two tickets and passes.

"Oh...b-but, what about my...I mean I can't...Luna...she loves him..almost as much as me," Anzu eyes narrowed a bit, realizing that Nora was hesitating. It was not what she was hopping for, she needed to fix that. Walking around Nora, tickets and passes between her fingers, teasing Nora's desire.

"Almost, but the thing is not as much. He isn't going to be around much longer, for I hear he is leaving tomorrow, and who knows when he will be back to perform here," with each circle around the girl she made, she got closer and closer until she was face to face with her. "I am sure what they don't know won't hurt them right? It's only fair. I highly doubt that your friends tell you everything right?" Nora looked down in understanding.

"Yeah but...with you...," she felt guilty at the thought of hiding something as big as this, but it was true, they all kept some kind of secret from each other.

Anzu grinned, "here is the best part, come with me to the concert, and you can pretend that nothing happened the next day, even go back to acting like a bitch towards me. I won't get mad."

"Y-you won't?"

"I promise..."

The concert was amazing, she never really understood how the new girl, named Anzu could get tickets like this. She still was feeling bad about lying to her friends on where she would be but the feeling did disappear now and then, especially seeing Justin.

It was over, and she had a blast with Anzu. While they headed down the street she stopped with Anzu, thinking about what happened in school today. Though she actually never felt the guilt for treating someone badly, including new girls, she did for Anzu. Most girls would want revenge.

"Anzu...," Nora rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"Hm, yes Nora?"

"How did you know that I liked Justin Timberlake?"

"You don't hide much on face book do you?," Anzu lied. Truthfully, she didn't understand how she knew these things, only when she had that dizzy feeling, which didn't clear up still from after school, did she know a bit too much of something.

"Oh..and Anzu... I am really sorry about the lunchroom. We do that to everyone, it's not like we were specifically targeting you-kinda actually but only because you are new. We only treat our group of circle friends and boyfriends with respect...but...I am glad we met you. You seem really nice and all, and maybe after the second year, we can be friends?"

A slap on her back followed by a big smile, made Nora feel a bit better, "ah, you are getting too much worked up over it. I know what can ease the tension, a drink!" She began to pull on Nora's arm, and at first she was winning since Nora didn't realize what she meant by a drink.

"WHAT! But we are under age?," Nora began to laugh, taking Anzu's comment as a joke, and when Anzu reached into her beautiful silk purse, she secretly pulled out from her mirror two cards. Nora was utterly stunned, the id's were not them but the likeness between each person on the card and them both were similar, maybe even enough to pass as adults.

"How did-," she couldn't really ask.

"I have my ways...," her voice, soft yet silky.

Nora didn't remember much after that, expect the taste of alcohol on her tongue and mind. She waltz with Anzu out of the bar, who didn't seem to be fazed at all by the drinks. Did she even have any? Nora couldn't remember at all, even was a blur from the first drink she had. She was talking nonsense, like any drinker, but her good friend Anzu was there to hold her up, and hopefully would take her home.

"Ysfesss, Smooo goodz to hafe vou as a fweind, Azalla," she took another gulp of alcohol, swishing in her mouth before deciding to spit it out.

"Anzu," she replied peacefully. Continuing down the dark road, only a few lamps lit the streets in these areas, other than that it was almost always lifeless at night.

"I'm tizred, wandna take ze cab, chall one for me pliz," she wasn't drunk, it was more like wasted. Anzu stopped for a moment, deep in thought before smiling at the girl. She helped laid her back against the wall in the ally way, "whe arz we?," she could barely speak.

"At the bus stop," she lied, brushing herself off, looking around for any sign of life. "I will be right back," Nora grabbed the edge of her dress.

"Don weave pliz,". Anzu patted her head, putting her at ease.

"I won't. I will be right back, you won't even notice that I was gone."

"Promize?"

"Promise," she bent down kissing her forehead, before standing up and walking off. Another flash of green in her eyes, and she waited until she saw the first cab to call for. As her foot stepped in, she could see in the distance three men, large ugly and also drunk, maybe not Nora drunk, but drunk none the less. They didn't seem to notice Nora, when sneaking in the ally way, but she doubted they would miss her for too long, and with that she fully placed herself in the cab.

"Good to see you Anzu. How is your dance lessons," to her surprise the driver was an old friend of her mother's. Hopefully he didn't see her gazing at the three druggies a few seconds ago.

"They are going wonderful. My teacher said I am a natural," she smiled gazing at him through the rear view mirror. Their chat on the way back to her home was short but sweet, he would often turn his head back to see if she was ok, always seeing her still smiling.

But one of his gazes on her was finally through the rear view mirror, and he noticed something. Her eyes were green at that very moment, his heart was beating a bit fast as he turned around to face her during a stop light. They were blue, and they were once again blue when he looked back in the mirror. His mind must have been playing tricks on him, he was getting to old for this job. He did make sure she got back inside safely before leaving.

"Nora Wilson, a seventeen your old high school girl, who's body was found RTD, Raped to Death. Three out of four of her body parts were found scattered in different garbage disposals through the district-" Anzu's eyes widen in horror, reading such a disgusting event. How could have this of happened. Anzu remembered seeing Nora home safely.

"Her system, was diagnosed to have alcohol substances, which meant she was drunk at the time of the murder. It is suspected that three men were the cause of death for Nora, however, without any proof of evidence, they were released on a technicality. Many people-," Malik scanned the paper, reading it out to his group of guy friends.

He simply saw nothing really interesting,and didn't think the other guys would care, but he was wrong. Marik, which was quite a shocker, was pissed beyond belief, in fact he looked like he was going to blow and go on a murder spree already.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you hated that bitch?," Bakura asked, eyeing the knife that Marik was using the carve their table with, just in case he aimed it at him.

"Yeah, you wanted to kill her didn't you?," Marik could never understand what went through his brother's head.

"Exactly, I was going to fuck her yesterday night, then kill her off. Now, not only did I not get to fuck her, but some of fuckers took my kill. That is what is pissing me off. She said she was 'busy', what the hell does that mean. She nags me about taking her places, but I can't wrap my hands around her throat now."

"Stop being a pussy and get a new whore," Bakura rolled his eyes uncaring, receiving a death glare from Marik.

"Fuck you," he spat jolting up before storming off. Seto didn't even join in on the conversation, he didn't like to get into discussions about their killing habits. He wasn't a murder, he was a rich bastard, if anything he paid people to be killed for him.

Anzu wasn't sure why she was hanging around the school grounds in the back, she was supposed to be in class, but the fuzziness in her head convinced her too. She took out an aspirin, and swallowed with a gulp of water. She sighed at first, before jumping at the sound of a loud bang.

She looked around the corner to see one of the guys kicking a trashcan. She watched him walk over the fence and looked like he was about to jump it. Her head began to clear, as she realized that he was about to skip class. Enraged, she waited until he was slightly halfway up before yelling.

"HEY," the outburst threw him off and back onto school grounds.

He growled in a bit of pain but mostly anger, glaring up at the bitch who dared yelled at a guy who could easily kill her, and literally too. "What the fuck do you want!"

"It's against the rules to be skipping school," she wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!," he stood up, towering over her, but not enough to scare her. He could see she had spunk, especially against him.

"Don't give me that attitude! I have the right to report you, you know?"

"Go ahead, bitch, I dare you!," he wasn't gonna back down for anyone, including a nagging girl like her.

"What kind of attitude is that? Calling me bitch, not caring, ditching school? Who does that sort of thing!"

"I don't know maybe someone who is pissed off!," he shouted in her face, he was too busy seeing red.

"What are you so pissed about to go do these stupid stuff," she crossed her arms, fuming with anger.

He wasn't sure why he was telling her his problems, it just happened all of a sudden, and the way he said it made him look like a big wuss. "Because I just found out that my girlfriend, was killed today," she gasped and took a step back. HE was Marik, Nora's boyfriend.

"Oh god-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever no big-" he rolled his eyes.

"I was with her the night of the murder," he stopped and looked a her a bit, his eyes darkened.

"So you were the reason she was busy," Anzu nodded.

"We went to a concert, and after a party. I didn't even know she was drunk, she was fine when I dropped her off. She must have gotten drunk and left her home later," though it was a lie, the way she remembered it went like that. "I am so sorry for your loss I-"

"Don't be. I could care less about her. She was annoying."

"How can you say that," her eyes narrowed at him, "she spent a lot of the time talking about you with me." She shook her head denying his words, "I don't believe you. You care, I am sure of it the way you are acting."

He realized, the way he was acting did give the impression of grievance, but since he did not need to tell the truth nor wanted too, played along. Pretending as if she hit right of the target he gave a fake sigh. "I know... I just...miss her," he wanted to laugh in her face, she bought it way to easily and continued. "I don't know if I can ever find a...person like her," he avoided the word woman, because that girl was anything less of a lady. More like slut. He took a good look at her and noticed that she was the same girl in the lunchroom and the library with Kaiba. Great, a nag and a bastard, what a couple they made.

She looked at him sorrowfully, but with a gentle punch on the shoulder and small smile she said, "of course there is always someone out there for somebody. Don't lose hope. I am sure you will find a girl like her," oh god he hoped NOT. His heart skipped a beat very lightly when she heard him say, "you are a very attractive man, so it would be easy to find someone to accept you."

She did say attractive, her words made him grin, which cause the atmosphere to shift uncomfortably for Anzu. She backed up a bit against the fence, and he leaned in towards her, now would have been a good time for a teacher to catch them out of class, sadly no one came to her rescue.

"Oh, you think I am attractive?"

"W-well...u-uh yeah, I guess. I hear a lot of girls like you, so-yeah," she began to stutter a bit. He actually thought it was a bit cute for her.

"Well you know what?," he smiled, sending shivers down her back.

"What?"

"I think you are attractive too," she blushed deeply at the comment. Her mind began to feel a bit dizzy again, the aspirin didn't help at all again.

"Thank you, but don't let that compliment get to your head. There are a lot of 'men' like you who are attractive too" she smiled her voice soft on the word men. At first she was a bitch but now he could have sworn she was almost seducing him. He liked feisty girls.

"I guess I can't help it for looking this good, can I?"

"Now don't get in over your head. I said attractive not drop-dead gorgeous. There is a difference," she lightly purred.

"Well you could say I was gorgeous enough to drop dead," the irony that it wasn't his looks that killed his victims but his hands. Good looking killer? Close enough. He mused to himself looking at the sky a bit.

"Sooo..I never got your name," he looked down to see she wasn't there, he looked under his arm to see her waving with her fingers tips.

"Try not to skip, again ok, and if you are upset abut something talk to your friends," damn he didn't get her name...or number. She was one unusual girl, one minute she is feisty the next she is taunting him. His mind was focused on her the whole day, even when he met up with his so-called pals.

"Felling better douche bag," Bakura stated annoyed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hm...," he wasn't really listening.

"Do you plan on getting revenge, Marik," Ryou took over.

"Hm? Um... that is fine. I don't care now she is dead, either way. Besides I found someone a lot more interesting, than the whores here," he smirked, not wanting to blabber about the girl to these idiots.

"That is the Marik I know. It's all about the company you keep," Malik said, elbow bumping Seto for him to agree.

"In some cases, I do agree with Malik," Seto nodded, agreeing only because he had plenty of first hand experiences with it.

(All in the company I keep, eh? Sounds like a wonderful idea), he chuckled darkly.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it took a while before I updated the next chapter, but hopefully it was decent. Marik isn't so good beating around the bush like Seto, but he isn't as much as a blabber mouth like his brother Malik. So spilling out his anger suddenly a surprise even for him. I think her next target is Malik, then Bakura, then... I hoped you chose who her first would be. Anyway I really wanted to hear what you though about the chapter, I could of had Anzu watching from above as Nora was attacked, but... I am still trying to work on the sexually explicit scenes still. REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while before Seto realized he had been staring at the girl, who he should have gotten her name by now, during the whole class period. She didn't even do anything particularly interesting that could caught his attention, all she did was stare at the teacher the way he stared at her, with undivided attention.

His mind filled with curious thoughts on what she was writing, there was nothing that the teacher was saying to be important enough for notes, was there? He didn't hear the teacher's squeaky chair spin around, nor did he hear him mention the brilliant idea of a group project. Still busy thinking about how to avoid that girl, first he needed to find out her name, then just spend the rest of his school year ignoring her, pretty simple, right?

Wasn't sure how the need to know her name fitted in with ignoring her, but if he needed to know, then it must be necessary to know. Finally the teacher's words hit him, and he began to absorb the the thought of being partner with either an idiot or stupid girl, which as usual ended up with him doing most of the damn work. He rather fail the class then spend a moment doing more work than his partner.

Marik, who happened to be in the same class as Seto looked liked he was hard at work. Ha, let him take that back, in fact he wasn't doing anything, he fell asleep with a pencil in hand, his chin on the palm of his other propped up hand, and a stack of books covering his paper to avoid being seen writing done pretty much nothing. So he was going to miss out on hearing who his partner would be.

"...Seto Kaiba...and Anzu Mazaki," who the hell was Anzu, and at that precise moment the girl he had been staring at hand shot up.

(I want to work with Seto Kaiba) Seto thought in his own world, letting his imagination run wild a bit. He wanted to slap himself for thinking something so absurd.

"Yes Anzu," his eyes widen and his mouth dropped ever so slightly, that was Anzu Mazaki? What were the odds even here, that she would be his partner.

"May I use the restroom, sir?," she asked meekly, feeling a bit awkward from kids casually watching her, or at least most of them.

"Go ahead," he turned his back on his to face the board, writing and continuing to speak the moment she left the room.

Seto's heart was accelerating with the speed, he felt uncomfortable and not to mention filled the the desire to laugh at the irony of the situation. He tried to avoid her, but it seems like the inevitable, he was paired up with her.

Anzu on the other hand wasn't even bothered one bit of having a jerk like Seto as her partner. She was more focused on what Tea mentioned to her when Anzu closed the classroom door, her mirror pulled out to hear Tea speak.

"I am telling you, someone is crying in the bathroom," Tea twirled her hair, her eyes directly off to the side. She knew that since Anzu was the kind-hearted girl who wouldn't leave a person behind, would no doubt look for this girl.

"How do you know," Anzu speed up a bit, keeping a quiet pace along the way. Her question though was never answered, hearing the soft sobs from behind the bathroom doors. She leaned against the door to hear her sobbing a bit more, before slowly pushing her way in. The sobs continued to crescendo, as she crept toward the source of the stall.

"Hello?," the sobbing abruptly stopped, and only sounds of sniffling were emitted from the stranger's voice. "Are you ok," Anzu asked nervously, her breathing slow and steady.

"Y-yeah," she lied.

"No, you're not. Come on out please," she sighed leaning against the stall beside her's, and continued, "I am not leaving until you come out."

"Fine! Stay there! I don't care!," she choked on her own words.

"Obviously you do otherwise, you wouldn't be here...," she firmly replied, not wanting to snap back at a upset girl. She didn't get why people just don't ask for help, crying alone would only make it worse in the long run.

"...She's gone," she muttered under her controlled breathe, painfully Anzu couldn't hear her enough.

"What?," she knelt down to get a good look at her feet, she was crawled in the corner behind the toilet.

"She-she is dead," Anzu didn't need to hear anymore, she already knew instantly who she was talking about, and had a slightly good guess who this pretty much was. She did finally come out, her face was completely ruined from the redness of crying, and the scratches of her nails. Anzu couldn't help but pity, especially since she was there before she died, and so Anzu held out her arms, receiving a embrace from the suffering friend. She had casual wavy medium light brown hair, and brown eyes.

In the large mirror across from them she could see Tea smiling, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She wasn't sure why Tea was smiling like that but she started to feel once again dizzy.

"I was there...," she stated emotionlessly, but all she got was a confused reaction from her. "I-i was with her on the night she died... I think...she left when I dropped her off. Drunk and helpless."

She pushed Anzu with much anger, screaming at her, "It's your fault! It's all your fault!," she tried to claw out Anzu's eyes, but was slammed into the closed stall.

"Get a hold of your self," but all it did was create more tears from her eyes, she looked as if she was on the verge of death. Crying in movies vs real life were completely different, in movies they looked so beautiful with their sheds of tears, here she looked horribly ugly. Ah, reality. "It's the bar's fault. See, I think they had something to do with her death. I believe they knowingly sold her alcohol while she was underaged." Just the expression she expected, shock and horror.

"T-they did," her voice was clearing up a bit, no longer of sadness but a bit of hate, she just needed to push her a bit farther.

"We saw the bar, and she wanted to go in, but I convinced her otherwise. The bar attendant suggested a few free drinks, but I hauled us out of there. She was grateful, but my efforts were in vain, since it sounded like she went back," Anzu spun around, throwing her head into her hands dramatically. The girl didn't see in the reflection that Anzu was peeking between her fingers, watching her facial features change. A comforting hand was placed on Anzu's shoulder.

"You did all that for Nora?," she asked, breathlessly.

"Of course Laura," she lifted her head a bit, blinking a few fake tears, before placing her face into her hands. Crying was harder to do when pretending.

"How did you-," she watched as Anzu walked over to the sink, washing her tears away.

"Nora, told me about you. Saying that we could have been good friends- listen Laura, I need your help. You are the only one who can avenge Nora's death," she twirled around, grasping Laura's hands, surprising her in the process. "With you we can shut down that bar, and no one else could get hurt, murder isn't like lightning. It will strike in the same place often enough. Do this. Do this for Nora, she would want you to do this."

She smiled seeing Laura nod.

The street was still dead as she left it, even with the popularity in newspaper about the murder of the girl, Nora. Oh, she remembered now, they still don't know where she got the alcohol from. They only generally knew she ended up in multiple different trashcans.

She could feel Laura's grip tighten while walking alone at night in one of the most dangerous areas of the city, which was anywhere that had dirty business buildings, sex, drugs, money, and alcohol rolled everywhere.

She patted her head to ease her fear, but it only worsened it. Anzu paid no attention to the pain squeezing grip or the terrified girl, only focusing on where the bar was. She was with Nora yesterday so it shouldn't be so hard to find it today. Luckily after a few blocks they did eventually find it, the same as it did yesterday, brightly neon color lights and signs, welcoming and at the same time not.

Anzu gave her a suave smile, trying to reassure her, but the moment she tried to walk, Laura held her back. She glanced over to the girl, who looked like she was going to faint any moment.

"I think we should go back," Anzu's eyes narrowed a bit,

"We will be fine," but Laura shook her head no.

"I think we should tell the cops, I won't do this. Not this way," Anzu's mind was racing, she needed to stop Laura. The second Laura let go, Anzu pointed across the street quickly, motioning for Laura to also quickly react.

"Hey who is that?," she bought it, jumping to the edge of the sidewalk, leaning a bit forward trying to get a good view of whatever Anzu pointed at.

"I don't-," however Laura didn't get to speak anymore, whether it was from the shock reaction from being pushed into the street, or the fact that a truck swerved straight into her and splattered her body parts across before bursting into flames upon crashing into the ground.

She began accelerate in the opposite direction, in order to get away from her own crime scene. She ran as fast as she could, crashing into someone when she got safely around the corner. Her heart began to thump loudly, if she was caught, then it would be too late for her to- she had to make sure that any witness were removed.

"I-it's you!," her eyes shot up, holding her breathe and ready to attack,"It's m-me from the park when w-we were younger." It was; who could forget a boy with white hair, they would have to be extremely stupid to forget such a odd characteristic.

"Bakura, right?," names were something easily to forget.

"Actually I p-prefer R-Ryo," he looked so adorable stuttering and blushing. His hand was feeling the back of his own neck, unsure what else to say.

"I guess the other you prefers to be called Bakura then," this comment actually surprised him utterly, he was almost at a lost for words, as if she said something incredible.

"H-how d-did you kno-," he stopped hearing the faint sounds of sirens getting closer. Anzu took note of this and flirtatiously wrapped her arms around one of his own, he face flushed with embarrassment, allowing her to walk him away from the sound.

"It's kind of obvious actually, you might look the same, but you can see different features," she looked directly into his eyes, keeping his shy gaze on her, distracting him from the fire trucks and ambulance that passed them by.

"You are p-probably the first person besides my f-friends that understand my situation c-correctly," she tilted her head in confusion.

"Correctly? How many people know?"

"Technically...e-everyone, but they t-think it's s-some kind of p-personality disorder. T-they don't realize it's another me. He prefers to be called Bakura."

"What is he like," she finally let go once they were far away enough. Ryo felt more at ease, having her so closed made his heart race like crazy, making him wonder if she could hear it being so close to him like that.

"U-um...well... he is different...and-well known for being a thief," she crossed her arms and huffed cutely.

"And he calls me a thief," Ryo chuckled at Anzu's statement.

"He is not a complete bad guy, I just wouldn't put too much trust in him," it was hard to talk to her, especially about Bakura. How was going to explain it. He is a evil spirit trapped in a necklace Ring he was currently wearing, and even if he tried to get rid of the Ring it always came back. Not to mention the stealing, killing, and other...things Bakura used his body for. The good thing was that he did keep his promises for a lot of things, like not messing up so badly it could ruin Ryo's future.

However, he had ways to overlook promises, like when Ryo asked not to do any fun business with a girl Bakura met, and later on his excuse was, 'I didn't do anything, she did all the work'. It would be harder to explain the soul room, and they each know what the other person is doing at times, not all but most of the time. Luckily Bakura was asleep, and had not done anything the whole day as far as Ryo knew. He noticed something on Anzu's cheek and gasped.

"You're bleeding," he pointed, Anzu couldn't see and used her finger to brush the moist spot that she failed to notice from before. Blood. Laura's blood.

"Ah, it's nothing just probably from a mosquito," she wiped it between on the hem of her skirt, unsure were else to wipe it. It looked a bit more than the amount of blood a mosquito had, but he didn't press on it.

"Anyway, I got to go. I am so happy I ran into you Ryo. You are so sweet you know that, right?," she smiled. Another blush crept on his face, and as she turned away he stopped her. "Yes?," she asked.

"My necklace? M-may I have it back, p-please," he held out his hand, she giggled a bit before pulling it out of her jacket, and placed it back into his hands. Just like old times, and her head began to clear up.

"A police investigation was under way last night after a a truck lost control hitting and killing Laura Key, a 17 year old high school student, both bodies were burnt suspected to burnt to death...," Anzu was clutching onto Mai, large tears brimming in her eyes. Everyone she was meeting was dying around her, she felt so guilty, she felt like she was a curse. Who would be next? Mai? Serenity? Yugi? Everyone was so precious to her, that the thought of them dying was horrifying; it would literally be her worst nightmare.

"The driver of the vehicle was transported to the nearest hospital carrying such severe wounds, he died shortly after. Police say that it might not be just manslaughter, but actual homicide...," Malik said throwing the newspaper into the trash behind him, sitting with his twisted group of friends; a murderous brother, a thief demon spirit, the shy kid who shares a body with the thief, a billionaire bastard, and himself the best looking of the bunch. A manipulating-mind controlling tomb keeper.

After the 'accidental' murder of their father, Marik and Malik moved to Domino high, his older sister and adopted oldest brother luckily transferred to a boarding school. Malik leaned back on his chair, hands behind his head, humming ever so joyfully.

"You not upset by this at all," Seto finally spoke up for the first time. Usually he only liked to responded when needed, not chit chat about unimportant stuff.

"Of course not, that means more of me to go around for the women here," he pulled out his Millennium Rod, pointing at his to prove his point.

"I don't see any woman here?," Marik looked around the lunch room, and even though of the large female population, acted as if he couldn't see anything. "Besides they wouldn't be interested in you, you have such feminine hair I could have sworn your girlfriend was a lesbo and probably thought you were a girl." Marik and Bakura laughed, Malik didn't. Using his Rod, Marik fell into a trance.

_'Mash the food into your face will ya?' _He did, picking up his own plate, crashed it into his face, before falling out of the trance. Bakura laughed even harder, almost falling out of his chair; Malik received a extreme death glare from Marik, and yanked the Rod when he least expected it, causing Malik to freak out a bit.

"You forget I can use this shit too," Malik also fell into a trance.

_'Take your nasty food and shove it',_ Marik wiped the food off his face, while watching Malik shove the food down his shirt, Bakura kept laughing even when Malik snapped out of it. Dumping the solid food from his clothes.

Swiping the Rod away, Bakura calmed down before saying, "I am glad you don't try that on me." Ryou on the other hand was curious about the death of Laura, he vividly remembered hearing firetrucks and ambulances last night. He mentioned to Bakura to ask Malik about where she died.

"Oh, course my Rod unfortunately doesn't work on damn Spirit demons. Not to mention I would have to take control of you and Ryo at the same time which would be hard to do."

"Speaking of Ryo, he wants to know where the girl died," Bakura was curious too, not because of the death of the girl, but the fact Ryo was interested in the story.

"I think near the bar. You know the one where 'your' girl died, and you didn't get to kill her" Malik elbowed Marik, trying to piss him off. Bakura needed to talk to Ryo about it later.

However all he did was shrug and brushed it off, the girl who he didn't get her name appeared in his mind,"I can always find another replacement." Malik thought that was all Marik was going to say, but he had more, "besides, unlike you I don't need a stupid stick to get pussy. It's usually there for me." That really pissed off Malik, and his pride, but he wasn't going to let him win this round.

"I don't need anything besides myself to get a girl," it was true, a lot of times he didn't use the Rod to get what he wanted, but to waste a perfect opportunity and not use it would be a waste. He got up, and left to get the rest of his books from his locker. He remembered that his business partner friend owed him money, and if he didn't get it soon enough...well maybe he should talk with his mind-controlled minions.

He dropped his book and knelt down to pick it up, a female's hand slightly placed on his. "Oh sorry, I was going to pick it up for you," he looked up to see that same from the milk incident. Their eyes gazed into each other before she looked down to grab the book, and handed it off to him.

For a second, he actually thought his heart skipped a beat, but that was probably his imagination. He took a good look at her; dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders, and strangely lovely blue eyes. He didn't say anything, just stood up to receive the book form her hands, which to his amazement were soft. They were alone in the hallway, and he was standing there like a idiot while the girl smiled at him brightly.

He got a hold of himself, and his cockiness return, smirking he leaned causally against his locker, closing it with his back. "I have seen you somewhere haven't I?"

"_besides, unlike you I don't need a stupid stick to get pussy. It's usually there for me."_

He could hear an invisible Marik laughing at him ringing through his head, luckily he wasn't there to see him talking to this girl. She was definitely pretty enough for someone like Marik to be interested in.

"Do you mean the lunch fiasco or when we were kids at the park," he almost tripped over himself, and he was standing up. She was that cute girl from years ago, where he and Marik stole her mirror. Thank goodness she didn't seem to acknowledge that he almost fell over, placing her hands on her hips so seductively, Malik's lips suddenly felt a bit dry. He pretended as if it never happen, and acted as if he had a good memory too.

"Oh yeah, it's been a while."

"Or a long time."

"Really? It felt like only yesterday when we were kids. My my my, I guess thinking about you made time fly." He smiled seeing her drop the tough girl act, only enough to let slip a small blush across her cheeks. This was way to easy for him, even without the Millennium Rod he knew how to manipulate a person into doing what he wanted, he was well knowledgable about how the mind work, or at least to his ego he knew.

Her blush disappear quickly as she regained her composure, leaning forward towards him, causing him to lean back unexpectedly, "I see we haven't changed one bit."

"How can you tell? We met only once, if I am right," he smirked at her, but not daring to lean forward. The tone of this girl show that she had spirit, something to break. Her slight body movement was only evidence that she was confident, and the blush only proved that she can be insecure at times.

"You are right," she brushed her hair behind her ear a bit, tilting her eyes to the floor, her sweet voice stroked his ego a bit. "I can only assume. Only you know yourself at best." She was flirting with him, he could easily tell, it wasn't exactly innuendo, but it wasn't the shameful flirting either; not that he minded those either. She knew how the game worked by the looks of it, making it natural, and normal.

His heart was beating heavily into his chest, and he didn't understand what specifically the girl was doing to make his heart beat like it.

"I never got your name?," he added

"I never got your's either?," she responded. Oh she was good alright.

"Malik."

"Anzu," her voice repeated her name over and over in his head a few seconds, trying not to forget it so easily. In almost a split second, it seemed as if her personality changed, from seductive to concern, her sharp alluring eyes soften to worry.

"I heard she died. I am sorry about the loss of your girlfriend," how did she know that his girlfriend was the one that died? Damn, flirting with him then bring up the subject of his dead girlfriend, it seemed like something a person would do to make another look bad. He looked down to the floor, pretending to grieve a bit.

"She was a wonderful person," he tried to put some sadness on it, but hard to do if you didn't actually feel something for that person. His heart stopped for a split second, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up from his false despair.

"People die all the time," she had no idea he mused to himself, "the best thing to do is grieve, love, and move on. I am sure she wouldn't want you to live your life in grief." Actually probably, Laura, was a hopeless romantic, she would love the idea of him crying over for her for the rest of his life.

"You are probably right," he stated flatly. His mind freaked out, as he watched her turned to leave. He had no idea what the heck he was thinking, but he grabbed her arm gently to a stop, catching her attention once more, and his breathing becoming heavy again. "Do you...want to go out?"

"No," the first time he heard a woman say no to him. Maybe he was overreacting a bit, but he didn't like it, the nasty gut dropping feeling in the pit of his stomach. His legs slightly weak and shaking either to run or fall. He could feel a build up of words trying to push through from his lungs, but his throat was dry almost enough to keep him from speaking, his emotions mixed with anger, and confusion, as he did what he did best. Manipulate.

"Anzu...," they both made eye contact again.

"Yes?," he lifted his Millennium Rod, the smooth top round surface, touching the tip of her forehead gently. Anzu stood there, her eyes widen by the obscure object on her forehead and blocking her view. Time felt like it stopped for both of them.

_'You are mine'._

* * *

Oh no Anzu. Didn't think Malik and Marik could use the Millennium Rod on each other did ya? Isn't Ryo so cute! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter so far... also I might just pick who she sleeps with first, unless you guys want to pick. It doesn't matter, i just thought it would be more intersting. oh well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

"Anzu...," they both made eye contact again.

"Yes?," he lifted his Millennium Rod, the smooth top round surface, touching the tip of her forehead gently. Anzu stood there, her eyes widen by the obscure object on her forehead and blocking her view. Time felt like it stopped for both of them.

_'You are mine'._

He felt guilty for going to such abject measures, but he couldn't take such a strong flat out rejection, especially from a girl lovely as herself. She simply stood there staring at him, before she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?," she asked, crossing her arms in curiosity. He was bewildered at the fact she had not fallen into a trance. He was at a lost for words and thoughts, because this had never happened before. Someone actually did not fall for his mind-control ability, but that should be nearly impossible, what made this girl so special that she defied the supernatural law of physics.

He shook his head a bit, and recollected his thoughts, trying to think of a quick lie. "I just...," he began trying to think of why he was pointing at her with a golden Rod, like some kind of idiot. "Wanted to show you my Millennium Rod...," that wasn't a lie, "...it's...a family heir loom," again not a lie either, damn he sucked in situations like these. "and I thought you would like to see it," better, and it sounded more convincing.

"Millennium Rod, what an interesting artifact. It looks expensive, I wouldn't bring that to school. Someone could easily steal it, it's probably worth a lot," he rubbed his head in embarrassment, knowing fully well what she meant; however, she didn't know that he always carried it with him, it was pretty much almost impossible to steal from him.

"Yeah I know, I just thought you might like to see it," he rubbed the back of his head, unsure on how to end this conversation. He really liked talking to this girl, but after what he just saw, well he thought he might needed some alone time to think about what happened. Thankfully the bell rang, the hallways becoming crowded with students, and without a warning he turned to see her gone. He took a deep sigh, wishing he could at least say 'see you later'.

Marik, was once again trying to climb the school fence to play hooky. He could only stand classes for so long without getting bored, but that wasn't the reason he was out there today. As soon as he manged to reach the top of the fence, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Right on time. The same girl who scolded him yesterday stood in the same spot today, this time her voice did not surprise him, nor did it throw him off guard. In fact he did this in hopes to see the feisty girl again, this time he wasn't going to leave without her name.

"Is it just me, or is it only the guys that really enjoy skipping class. Sure, there are plenty of girls, but it seems as if it's a bit cliché for the 'cool' guy to play by his own rules," he wasn't sure if she was scolding him or teasing him. Either way he liked it.

Jumping down to a crouch position before standing up, he leaned forward a bit, trying to intimidate her with his height. She leaned back, her face flushed for a second before gaining her toughness back. She stomped onto his foot, causing him to grasp it tightly, jumping up and down a bit. His foot was hurting but it felt good at the same time. Giving a fake whimper he said, "ouch, that wasn't nice. Especially since I did this to see you," he watched as she pretended to be surprised and dramatically throw her hands on her cheeks, amusingly he felt a bit insulted.

"Oh, I never knew you flirted with girls by escaping from a place where most girls, or kids, spent most of their days going to," she tried to act all gooey-cutesy, before knocking him on the head. "You are so stupid, I swear."

"What are you talking about, I am doing actually well in all- or the first half at least," he wasn't sure why he felt this way, but not one dark thought of killing entered his mind every time he started talking to her. He was more distracted by the way she moved her hips once in a while, luckily he was tall enough to not be so obvious.

"So you grabbed girls attention with half your good grades?," she raise an eyebrow, and folded her arms. He grinned, which once again made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"It doesn't take a brainer, to know I am one sexy son of a-," he was about to finish before shutting up when she placed a finger on his lips. His heart stopped, not realizing a small light blush had crept onto his cheek.

"No cursing on school grounds, you never know when a teacher just happens to be there. Trust me, I hate those moments," she smirked, removing her finger from his lips. She had soft hands, he mentally made a note to himself.

"Ok... also, I never got your name?," he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What is it too you?," she smiled.

"I will skip class less often if you do. I can't promise to quit cold turkey, though," she thought about it for a moment before deciding.

"Anzu," beautiful name to suit such a girl.

"I will hold you to that," she winked before running off, leaving him to turn around, and...getting caught. Dammit.

As she headed back to class, she was soon stopped by a teacher. "Anzu Mazaki right?," a teacher not in her class made it feel as if she did something wrong, it may not always be the case, but she felt the nervousness in her stomach.

"Yes?"

"Good job," uh, that wasn't what she was expecting from a random teacher. She didn't even know why she was being congratulated but didn't want to seem rude, nor stupid for that matter. Though she was curious on why she was being thanked, she didn't say anything expect respond to her compliment.

"Thank you," with that she returned to the rest of her classes for the day. Her mind still on what the teacher said, and during the last class before the bell rang an announcement was made on intercom.

"Good evening students. I am sure you are all excited about the results for the new school committee, to help with the dance. As you all know we were still one person short, and had to select based on popular votes-"

(School committee? I feel bad for the people who has to do a load of that crap, I couldn't handle that kind of work), Anzu mused to herself, listening in despite that chances were she wouldn't know the person.

"Congratulations Mazaki Anzu-," she almost fell out of her seat, the cheers and clapping in her class did not make her feel any better. Why did she have to do such a stupid thing, it was too much work for her. She shook her head slightly in disapproval, but felt like she might as well, it would definitely look good on her transcripts.

"**...That is pretty much it. After handing back the Ring she took off."** Ryo finished explaining to Bakura, who just happened to be staring at Anzu looking surprised for wining to join the committee. The whole story sounded completely fishy in Bakura's opinion, two bitches, both dead, and she happened to be there before they died. Still, he was very interest in the girl. Hard to put his finger on it, but she seemed a bit different from most girls.

(I guess we should congratulate her then) Bakura said to Ryo standing up a second after the bell rang; school was over for today. Anzu stacked her books neatly and slowly, not really noticing Bakura walk up behind her. Her mind began to feel dizzy.

"You don't look so thrilled huh Anzu?," he smiled, changing his voice to Ryo. She jumped and spun around, before sighing in relief, and placing her books down.

"Bakura you scared-," she began before she was interrupted.

"I prefer Ryo," he pretended to sound shy, mimicking his good-self movements. She shook her head throwing him into a bit of confusion.

"No you don't Bakura. Ryo already told me, or at least confirmed what I assumed," this shocked him a little, his eyes widen then heard Ryo's voice.

"**I forgot to mention that. She is smarter than you think. I don't think she understands the whole ordeal but..yeah,"** that kind of pissed Bakura off, Ryo could have mentioned it a while earlier, instead allowing him to look stupid in his own act. He grinned darkly at Anzu, sending chills down her spine.

"Yep, me and Ryo share the same body. It's pretty amusing hearing others believe it's simply a split personality. In my opinion, I feel insulted," she picked up her books once again, and started heading out allowing him to follow behind her.

"Ever tried explaining it to them," she suggested, slowing down for him. He noticed she was secretly fixing the hem of her skirt, he smiled.

"There are plenty of things I can do if they didn't know. Besides, they might send me to some kind of nut house for saying something as ridiculous as that. If they do believe me, they might have the government want to experiment on me," he shrugged.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to do that to Ryo, know would I?," he frowned, seeing her mischievous smile, knowing fully well that she mentioned Ryo's name instead of his.

"What about me?," crossing his arms, they both stopped.

"You are a thief, you deserve what you get," she stuck her tongue out cutely.

"I am not the only thief, may I remind you?," his eye twitched.

"True... and I am probably a better one than you," he threw in hands up in defense, pretending once again to be insulted and hurt.

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Bakura, right?"

"I am called the King of thieves for a reason. Did you know that?"

"Did you give yourself that title?," she giggled, "ok, see that guy right there?" He turned around to see a couple of guys talking. "The third one, his pocket has a bump in it, about the size of a wallet. Steal it, and I will admit you are the king of thieves."

"Too easy," he laughed, before walking past the three guys, slipping the male's wallet in the process and eventually turning and walking back to Anzu. "Not much of a challenge, darling," he took out the cash from the wallet, pocketed it, and threw the rest of the wallet in the trash. She laughed, and he grinned at first, before frowning. "Give me back my wallet."

"I was wondering when you would notice," she pulled out his wallet, letting him swipe it away from her. She turned around ready to walk and say bye, "Any, I got to-," next thing she knew Bakura had his hands around her waist and leg, her body almost made contact with the wet and slippery floor. He caught her from falling.

Bakura's heart was racing, their faces were only inches apart, he could feel his face heat up. It was unusual for him, he never felt this weird before around other girls, he probably assumed it was just from the quick reaction to catch her, she was pretty light. Seeing Anzu shocked, made him grin evilly, and before he could say anything, he heard a grunted cough and looked up to see the principle.

"She...fell," the principle didn't believe it, despite the floor was fricken wet, the dumb-ass. Bakura growled with anger, pulling her up to a standing position before letting her go. The principle smiled in satisfaction, as if he won, what a cock-block. Bakura didn't notice that her face was still blushing lightly.

Bakura returned to smiling evilly at Anzu, who rolled her eyes before smiling very alluringly,"wow Bakura, pretty light on your feet there. Is that how you catch all your ladies." He leaned in close to her, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Only the ones I like," he chuckled.

"You men are all alike," she added a softness to the word men; Bakura noticed.

"Those boys aren't like me, I am more of a...gentleman," he wasn't sure what kind of men she liked.

"Who steals?," she chuckled.

"Exactly. Wait...," he frowned wanting to continue, but to his luck a teacher called for him, forcing him to leave their conversation.

Anzu was humming to herself, enjoying her day so far. Until she bumped into someone right after, she turned around. Seto Kaiba. Her heart began to race. Did he see her with Bakura, it looked like it because he was angrily staring at her. Her head cleared up.

"Where were you?"

"Huh?"

"We are group, we are supposed to work on the project together. Where were you," she sighed inwardly.

"What did you see a few seconds ago?," he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"See what? I saw saw you. Anyway, my place or your's?," she blushed furiously, not understanding what he meant.

"Wha-?," he rolled his eyes. How is he supposed to ignore her, if he can't finish their project together, instead he was trying to ignore the fact on how cute she looked confused...wait what?

"Do you want to work at my place or yours?," he repeated, but in more depth, she looked down in thought before she agreed on his place. He left her alone I the hallway, most of the students had left for home, or probably for some after school sports. She didn't notice that the girl with blonde formal long curly hair and green eyes, was watching her the whole time chatting with Seto. She was mad at the girl enough to approach her, pushing her a few steps back.

"What are you doing?," she spat, the venom in her voice.

"I don't know, what did I do," Anzu glared at the bitch, who flipped her hair back to get a good look at the girl. To her there was nothing special about this girl who was talking to her Seto.

"Don't act like you don't know. Sweet talking my man, you hussy. Stealing my guy." her sentence becoming acidic the more she talked to the girl. Anzu, was her name the girl thought. Anzu realized that the girl was threatened by her, and deciding to get back played along.

"How can I steal if he was never your's, you ugly bitch," despite the insults Anzu threw at the girl, she made cutesy tootsie faces and poses. "It's obvious how much he likes me, maybe that is a hint you should back off," she lied, she doubted Seto liked her, but seeing this girl pissed was funny.

"He would never like an ugly girl such as yourself," she stomped her foot. Anzu placed her index finger under her chin and twirled it back and forth, looking innocent as possible.

"He was the one talking to me, not you," the girl seemed to only have a backbone for so long, before storming off. That was probably the shortest fight she ever had, usually girls would argue back longer than that. She must have taken at shot at her in the dark, without actually being fully prepared with a light. Stupid girl.

The girl, Nancy was now heading to the nearest girls restroom, having a conversation with herself. Now that Anzu wasn't there, she felt like the shit with her comebacks, even if she couldn't see Anzu's reaction for it.

"He only is talking to you so not to make me jealous," she said to herself, and then tried to imitate Anzu's voice, while walking in the restroom towards the first sink. "No he is not," failing to give Anzu a better comeback just to make herself feel better. "Also your shoes are hideous like your face," she began to wash her face under the sink. "I just bought them," giving another lame comeback for Anzu.

She looked up, and jumped to see Anzu the in the reflection behind her, frowning at her. Nancy rolled her eyes, standing up, "what is it now bitc-," she turned around; she wasn't there. Her eyes shifted quick from one corner to the other, backing up slowly against the mirror. Her hands clutch to her chest in fear.

All of a sudden a hand from behind her muffled her screams, and another hand pierced her stomach, blood slowly began to trail out. Screamed at the top of her lugs, but the hand kept it shut, dragging her backwards into the mirror. She kicked and flailed, crying and screaming some more, her voice died when her head was engulfed into the mirror, and then her whole body followed with her. A small ooze of blood trailed out from between the crack of the mirror and wall. A low chuckled emanated through the bathroom.

It took a while for Anzu to find Seto's place, which actually was pretty easily to find once she found what she was looking for. His place was huge, a beautiful mansion, and well taken care of too. He had butlers literally waiting for her outside his expensive home, taking her book bag and leading her inside the main entrance. She realized that a lot of mansions had the double swerve staircases, including his too, not that is was bad, just something she noticed.

"Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you in his office," the butler said ever so formally. Office? He worked? Wow that was impressive, especially for a guy his age. She remembered when he beat her at chess, and chuckled inwardly. She felt rich just for being able to walk on such a marvelous marble floor, and headed up stairs, just to meet him at the top.

"Oh, Seto I was just about to come up," she said, trying not to look straight at him. Sometimes his glares could get intimidating enough, but his comments was decent enough.

"Alright, we can work in my office," the butler came back upstairs to re-hand her the bag, which didn't makes sense on taking it in the first place; must be a natural gesture to do. His office was pretty impressive too, rich enough to have a unnecessary running fountain in it. God, lucky, her parents would not allow her to have a ps3, thinking some games would rot her head with blood-related ideas.

"Sorry, for the mess," she wanted to hit him, talking about his place being messy with all these fancy stuff filling it.

"It's alright, we can use the couch," he shifted uncomfortably, the only couch available was the two seater...great, just his luck. They sat down and began working on the project, not speaking to each other unless it was related to the project, which was very little. Anzu didn't like too much silence, and decide to go off topic a bit.

"So...you have a office," she dropped the stuff in her hands for a break, leaning back in her seat. Oh, when did it start raining so hard? She didn't notice at all. He looked up, to see her stop and relax a bit, before deciding to do the same, getting up to head over to his desk, sitting down and start on other work.

"Yeah, I am CEO of kaiba corp," she jumped up in amazement, and Seto simply stared at her oddly. She didn't know, cause everyone else did.

"You are a CEO? WOW, that is definitely impressive, it sure blows how beautiful the mansion out of my mind," his face flushed with embarrassment at her compliment. He went back to work on his computer before realizing she was looking over his shoulder.

His heart was beating faster, finally he asked quietly, "w-what are you doing?"

"Is this your so called break?," she looked at him disbelievingly, and sighed with relief when he shook his head.

"No, but most of the time I have to consider it as one, since I usually have so much work...can you give me some space, please," he smiled hearing her mutter a annoyed 'sorry'. Without warning he was pulled away from his computer, thunder roared in the dark sky, and he was so close to Anzu that his heart returned back to speeding faster.

"You should otherwise at one point you completely slack off," she lectured him, pocking his forehead, another bush crept to his cheeks. He glared at her again, stepping back one step.

"Then what would you suggest."

"Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

She had to think about it, walking it back to the couch, he followed unsurely, sitting along with her. He watched as she lifted her leg and crossed it over the other one, and snapping her fingers happily. "Tell me about what happened the day after park. I didn't see you anymore after that," she made a sad but cute pouty face, which he had to suppressed a awkward chuckle.

He looked up at the ceiling thinking about how to put it in short terms, "a man named Gozaburo,who was a powerful business owner, came over to the orphanage-" he was adopted, she never knew that. "I challenged him to a game of chess to if I won he had to adopt me and Mokuba...my little brother. After that he forced me into a rigorous school program, from there I acquired less than half of the company shares. Luckily my brother Mokuba gave me his percent to where I took over his business."

He looked down to see her face so close to his, his breathing slowed down, feeling her own breathe on his chin. Her mind of a bit dizzy,"That so amazing... not to mention how kind it was to take that chance to help your younger brother live a better life. I am sure those studies were annoying, but it must feel good to know that you managed to work through it."

Another thunder roared loudly, turning off the lights, and both their lips suddenly made contact with each other. Slow but soft at first, before he could feel more pressure coming from her lips. He allowed her to softly push him down against the couch, as his hands made it around her waist and back of her head. Their lips letting go once in a while to catch a quick gasp of air before returning back together. Thunder roared once again, as she her hands found the edge of his shirt; he could feel her soft fingertips trail under his shirt a bit, his face flushed with heat, trying to suppress a small moan.

"Sorry about that Mr. Kaiba," the butler said, opening the door, and to their luck they managed to sit up, quickly fixing themselves. The butler couldn't see in the dark, so he didn't see the annoyed expression on Seto's face. At that moment, Mokuba bursted in happily, "I told you Seto, that even our house can have a black out, money or no money," he sighed before smiling at Mokuba. Both Seto and Anzu got up, she turned to face him, giving him a polite bow before leaving.

"Let me take you home at least," he said, trying to regain his sour composure.

"Oh no it's ok. I have an umbrella," she replied hastily, running out, not before stopping to give Mokuba a pat on the head. Mokuba chuckled, not knowing who she was. She just managed to get leave the entrance, and she could see from the lights on that he was making sure she left in one piece.

She sighed to herself, throwing her hands on her face, "what the heck is wrong with me, doing something like that. Stupid, stupid me!," kicking anything small and that wouldn't hurt her foot. What was with her, kissing THE Seto Kaiba, man she could be stalked by the media, if they found out. Besides that point, what made her do something so out of character, she hardly knew him, but there she was; swapping saliva with him. Anzu didn't want to mention this to Tea, she would either egg her on or want to hate on him.

She still pulled out her compact mirror, but didn't bother to open it, just stared at it a bit. Well, at least she knew of a idea for the dance.

* * *

How romantic, a mutual kiss! Also WTF the Rod didn't work on ANZU! Incredible, and poor Nancy...or not. Oh, well. I update based on reviews. I take anonymous reviews too! REVIEW, what do you think of the chapter. I don't do kissing scenes often.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is it just me or have any of you been noticing something different with Anzu," Yugi said, meeting up with his group of friends.

"Well, good morning to you too Yugi," Joey smiled, messing up Yugi's crazy hairstyle. His face flushed red from being treated like a kid, but did not take it so personal, he knew Joey often messed with him.

"Hey, Duke can I borrow your math homework?," Tristan tried to go off into his own conversation with Duke.

"You need to borrow Duke's? Yesterday you borrowed mine? Why are you using our work so much," Serenity jumped in stomping her foot on the ground. All she got for response was him rubbing the back of his head, smiling.

"Sure, I don't mind but don't expect all the answers to be right. Plus, I think one or two of them is complete bull-," Duke cracked his shoulder a bit, yawning in the middle of his sentence.

"Yami, didn't you go to last night's game? I thought I saw you there," Joey directed his focus on Yami. He seemed to be deep in thought, he could have been thinking of literally anything at the moment.

"Hm? I was, I just left a bit early halfway, too much work to finish to stay any longer, sorry," he sighed sitting on the bench next to them. He turned his gaze back onto Yugi, who was a bit annoyed for being ignored about his pervious statement, Mai asked for him luckily.

"What is different about Anzu? She seems fine to me," Mai placed her book bag down just to keep the weight off her for a while before the bell rang for school.

"Well...she hasn't really been spending time with us as she used to do in her other school," Yugi commented, gaining the group's attention.

"Of course, this is a new school for her. I am sure she just needs to prioritize and get her grades stabled. It's hard enough being the new kid," Joey laughed amusingly, feeling as if by saying this automatically made him smarter than most.

"Yeah, I am sure she is-oh God, guys... look," Serenity pointed in disbelief, shock obviously written over her face. One turn and the whole group's jaw dropped, in amazement at what they were seeing.

The day Anzu would wear a skin tight red dress, slashes on the sleeves and hips, and skinny high heels was the day hell would freeze over. It probably already did, as she gracefully made her way towards them, smiling as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hello everyone," she wasn't even carrying her book bag, instead a small purse, dangling over her shoulder.

"W-what h-happened," Duke stuttered, looking away embarrassed. It was hard for them to make eye contact with her, she look nice but this was extremely out of character, even for her.

"What do you mean," she tilted her head in curiosity.

"I think he is talking about your outfit?," Tristan quickly added for Duke, looking dumbfounded.

"What is wrong with it," she looked down at her outfit, trailing her hands around her hips, smoothing out any invisible folds and wrinkles.

"Nothing it looks really sexy, but why are you wearing in day time. That outfit is more for evening or for a club," Mai laughed walking around Anzu, getting a good look at her outfit. She froze a bit before realizing, it was Laura's outfit. She knew Laura made an outfit just like that, so there was no way Anzu could have purchased it herself.

"I think we really want to know is why are you not wearing your school outfit," Serenity sighed, seeing Mai liking Anzu's dress, but not seeing Mai freeze.

"Come on guys, I know you have done it before," she twirled her bangs a bit.

"Yeah...I guess so...but we never expected it from you," Yugi stared at the floor.

"Enough about that, tell us how it feels to help with the dance committee," Yami interjected, avoiding any sign of awkwardness for the group.

She looked surprised, she didn't notice that he was here at all, before taking a moment to think about it. "I am ok with it, but I am not sure who else is on the committee. Not to mention how much my opinion would matter since I am new to this school."

Serenity and Mai threw their arms around Anzu, completely forgetting about the sexy dress she was wearing, "well you are in luck girl, we are both also on the committee. The dance is about a month away."

"Why so early in the year," Anzu asked skeptically.

"I don't know, in fact they just moved it to the end of the month. They received an email from the principle. I am assuming they prefer it earlier to avoid problems with exams or school days off. I am not complaining."

A few of them, including Anzu, spotted Kaiba walking by, his attention focused on texting away on his phone. It was probably more work. Anzu blushed lightly as she looked at him. It wouldn't be right if she just ignored him, especially after-

She might as well give it a shot, she decided as she called out his name and waved.

He looked up from his screen and glared at her. Luckily, he still didn't see what she was wearing and walked up to the group.

"What?" He asked sternly, earning glares from Joey, Duke, and Tristan, which he ignored.

"I just wanted to say hi. That was all." Anzu awkwardly laughed.

"So, you wasted my time for nothing really." Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance, ** off the three guys even more. Yugi and the others were more concerned that someone was going to get punched. Joey was the first to jump in.

"Don't act so high and mighty, Kaiba. Bein' CEO doesn't mean ya better than us." He snapped, getting in Kaiba's face.

"Actually it does." Kaiba pushed Joey back.

"In terms of being a bastard, then yeah, you are." Tristan added.

"Your insults are pathetic as you Geeks are." Seto crossed his arms.

"Just try to keep talking once I got my foot up your **." Joey spat, lifting up his leg a bit to show no bluff.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak Mutt. Now excuse me. I have work to do." Seto replied, leaving them to talk amongst themselves, mostly about Kaiba. Anzu, on the other hand, left her friends without them noticing her absence and ran to catch up with Kaiba.

She huffed as she realized running in heels was harder than it looked.

"Kaiba!" She yelled, sighing in relief when she saw Kaiba stop and turn around. She heard a loud weird noise from him. Apparently, he now saw what she was wearing as she stood up, hands on her hips as she glared at him. He tried to do the same, but it proved difficult due to the fact that he being distracted by her disregards for school uniform.

"W-why are y-you-," he began to stutter, taking a step back in shock and choking on his saliva while still trying to ask about her, um, outfit. Not the best thing to wear in front of someone who wanted to avoid her. In fact, he forgot about the idea of ignoring her when she called out to him. Damn, he was a dumb **.

"What is wrong with you Kaiba? First, you were somewhat nice to me yesterday and now you are being a total douche-bag!" Her voice was fierce and demanding.

Suddenly, she became a spontaneous flirt and gave him a suggestive look.

"Even after we-" She stopped and batted her eyelashes at him, causing him to take a step backwards.

"You know what." Anzu whispered before winking at him and earning a horror struck look from Kaiba. He subconsciously thought back to the kiss, trying to erase it along with other memories. A tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks, but his faced had that same sour expression.

"I have no idea what you are talking abou-," He stopped, looking into her eyes. When did her eyes turn green? He had always remembered them being blue. Or was he just imagining them to be blue due to his own eyes being blue?

"Something wrong, Seto?" Her question snapped him out of his thoughts. She changed his name as well as the tone of her voice. It suddenly became calm and smooth with a hint of irresistibility.

"N-nothing. I jus- I've been having an off day." He calmed down, relaxing his face muscles from all the glares he had given out today.

She bit the tip of her thumb nail with her teeth, looking down and still smiling.

"I see. I hope you feel better at the end of today." Luckily for Kaiba, the bell rang and they both went their separate ways.

After some of the classes, the bell rang once again for lunch. Students left their classes in a rush to get first in line, the food might not have been the best, but there was no way a lot of them would wait for 5 to 7 minutes for crap.

Arms wrapped around Bakura's neck from behind, and he knew who it was, he could smell her stench of another cigarette, killing off his lungs. Not one teacher was there to lecture her on the bad habits of smoking, and because of that he had to suffered from that nasty shit. He lifted his head to get a good look at the girl with casual short straight, dark brown hair, and blue eyes; Sarah, his girlfriend. His eyes narrowed, but what she took with that cigarette affected a bit of her brain to where she wasn't intimidated. She tried to rub her head against his but he pushed her away, covering his mouth from the smoke emanating from her breathe.

"What did I tell you about smoking around me," his voice dark and a bit with anger, but she still was too stupid to tell.

"Hm? I don't remember you mentioning it," she took a deep breathe, trying to inhale the smoke she just let out.

"I did. Everyday I do, and everyday you do it again. That shit is making you stupider than you already are, so if you keep that little habit up stay away from me," he looked at his friends, who were not interested in his conversation at all.

"Yummy, oh can you switch to your shy personality for a bit? For me," she battered her eyelashes, dark rings under her eyelids from lack of sleep. Whatever she was taking must have been strong. She didn't give him a chance to reply harshly, getting up and asked, "Has anyone seen Nancy? I have been calling her all of yesterday but still nothing. I don't see her today either," her words were directed at them, but her attention span was somewhere else.

"No, we haven't, now go away. I don't want to catch you next time with that nasty scent," he glared at her one more time, she finally saw and walked off. Bakura let his head slam into the table, gaining his friends' attention.

"Hey Marik," he muttered tiredly.

"Yeah?," he asked amusingly.

"When you get a chance, please get rid of her. I would do it myself, but you do a better job," he threw his head back, and leaned on his chair.

"With pleasure," Marik took another bite of his food, with smile ever so creepy. He frowned suddenly, "I just realized...where is Malik? I didn't see him in school today."

"He told me something about business," Seto interjected, looking up from his book.

The moment Anzu walked into the lunch room, was right around the time, Bakura was drinking and Marik was eating. Both chocked on their meals in surprise, and only Seto was the one that was somewhat prepared, since he had already seen her wearing it. His eye twitched, as he suppressed a laugh, seeing these idiots act stupider.

(Well, well, well, my dear Anzu. If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask) Marik smile darkly, as her eyes followed to the table they sat at. A small yet mischievous smile crept upon her face, as she sat with her friends.

(Trying to tease me, eh little Anzu? Never mess with a Thief's mind) Bakura thought grinning inwardly. She should know better not to seduce a robber, they often try to take what they liked. It would definitely be amusing if Ryou saw this, he would freak out, and faint. Too bad he was studying in the soul room.

(Why in the world is she looking over here) Seto asked to himself. There was nothing between them, the kiss was a accident, based on a series of obscure events that followed to the outcome. He simply returned to his book.

A man was thrown onto the cold hard concrete floor, feet pressed against his back and head, keeping him to the ground. If that didn't hold him down, which it did, the rope tying his hands behind him also helped too.

"I have been waiting far too long, so...where is my money," Malik's silhouette form sat in a large chair, surrounded by his men, obviously under his control, with the help of his Millennium Rod. He was slouched, bored enough to trail circles on his chair arm rest with the Rod.

"I-i don't have a-all of it yet. BUT, I will have it by tomorrow, I promise," sweat, snot, and tears poured from the man's pathetic face, his heart stopped when he heard him sigh.

"That is the problem, you said that yesterday too, did you not?," a smile on his face gleamed in the darkness.

"It's not my fault! It was stolen! I had it!," the man scream, twisting back and forth for freedom.

"Ah, but it is your fault. You borrowed money, when you had a dept for gambling it away. I helped you out, and all I expected in return was it back as soon as possible," he stood up, walking closer to the male on the floor. "So a simple question. Do you or do you not have my money," he tilted his head sideways.

"But I did-," the man cried, the foot lifted from his head and slammed back down. He screamed even more. Malik's eyes shifted to one of his men, who walked away, just to bring back a pair of hedge scissors. The man could not see what was happening, but none the less began to beg for his life.

More screams echoed through the dark building, as both of his ankles were chipped, the pain and inability to be able to walk was unbearable.

"Again. It is a simple question. Do you or do you not have my money?," Malik frowned, becoming impatient. With satisfaction, the male shook his head no, thinking he had nothing else to loose.

"See now that wasn't so hard, now was it?," he asked bending down to his level, before standing up. Another shift in his eyes towards the crying and bleeding male, meant finish him. He left as they poured the gasoline over his body, they must have gagged him, since he heard no more screams after leaving the building.

Was Malik not merciful enough? He helped a stranger in need, when he owed a debt to the gambling function. All he wanted was his money back, he was even kind enough to not ask for a interest, not to mention the plenty of times he gave him a bit more time.

He looked at his Rod, and began to think how amusing it was to be able to make his henchmen commit murder for him. He had a unique power, which neither did fall into the wrong nor right hands. How many of them would kill, if it wasn't for his power, and many wouldn't. It didn't matter, he could control anyone's mind. He began to head to school, despite he missed probably almost all the classes; if he hurried, he might see Anzu leave for home, maybe even walk her back to her house.

How was is possible that she was able to avoid being mind controlled. He still felt bad, trying to force her on him, but it was simply the spur of the moment, not really taking in what had happened all to well. He was better today, but still a bit disappointed.

Marik, spotted Sarah, once again smoking. Doesn't that girl ever take a break, if he didn't kill her the cigarette surely will. His face scrunched up in disgust, watching her cough from another intake of the smoke, she was definitely hotter when she was doing well on quitting that stuff. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders, breathing down her neck, she jumped in surprised and relaxed to see it was one of Bakura's friends.

She leaned against the tree, putting out the cigarette, just in case he was like Bakura, who hated the smoke. "Hey, what do I owe for the surprise visit."

"I saw how badly he was treating you so...I thought I should come over to...comfort you," he lied so smoothly through his teeth. She bought it, looking at him up and down, trying to make it as innuendo as possible; she couldn't fool him.

"That is so sweet. I never knew you cared about me so much," she blushed and exhaled, making him want to gag, mostly from the smoke she let out her mouth. He kept up his game.

"A lady such as yourself should be tried with more respect," she nodded, the dumb bitch, he wanted to laugh so hard, but controlled himself.

"Yeah, but it seems I am getting a good enough respect for you," she walked closer to him, he didn't budge, Bakura was right about the smoking shit; smelled horrible.

"Maybe we should-," he stopped his gaze followed the curves of Anzu, who passed him by. His heart, slowed down just like everything else in his mind. Her gaze shifted to the side, both eyes locked onto each other, and he received a beautiful and alluring smile from her. From his side vision, Sarah coincidentally looked down at her nails, and with a quick second of opportunity, he flashed her a smirk. He returned to his conversation with Sarah, "-take this somewhere...else."

He allowed her to grab his hand, pulling him to what seemed like the back of the school. "I know just the place," he mind was still thinking about the dress Anzu wore. She looked good in red; it was his favorite color and all the shades that followed it. Blood, danger, lust, something red signified and more. Once he realized that she pressed against him behind a wall, he took his chance when her eyes were closed and her lips close to his own, snapping her neck with a twist of both his hands on her head.

Her body went limp, and he took no waste in time in disposing of the body, tossing it in the large trash next to them. A perfect spot for murder, and a perfect spot for throwing the trash away.

Anzu, spotted Malik returning to school grounds, and caught up with him. He almost fell over seeing Anzu dress so...nicely; ok, sexy.

"Interesting style. I must say the outfit looks good on you," Malik smiled, crossing his arms.

"Where were you," she tilted her head in curiosity, smiling so innocently. A small blush crept on his face; she was looking for him. It made it more awkward for him, especially since he was just rejected yesterday, and now she was looking for him in that.

He thought of a simple lie,"I was sick."

"Yet you are here?," she asked confused.

"I am better though, just a small stomach flu," he replied, looking at the scenery around them. He heard her sigh; that didn't sound like a good sign.

"About yesterday," oh man, "I am sorry for the rejection, I have been through a lot the past few days," phew. He waved both his hands side to side, in defense to her statement.

"No, it's ok. I am not upset or anything," big lie, "no one is forcing you to go with me," he already tried that. He smiled, hearing her giggle.

"No, I know. I was just wondering...do you want to go to the beach...with me?," she blushed embarrassed seeing him gap at her. He did not expect her to ask him to the beach so suddenly, when he asked her, he was thinking more of the movies or something friend based event. This...was definitely better, not only did he get to see Anzu in a short dress, which surprise him that she would wear that, but he would get the chance to see her in a bathing suit.

"Uh...," he couldn't get the words out, freaking out when he saw her face turn to disappointment.

"I understand if you don't-," she eyes trailed to the floor, rubbing her arm gently.

"No! I mean,of course I would love to go. When?," he hastily replied. His heart was racing a bit too fast, and so easily.

"How about...today? I don't know when I might have a opportunity like this," she clapped her hands happily.

"Sure," he was having a good day.

Malik was NOT having a good day. Yes, they were at a beach, and yes they were all alone, which he liked, but... she wasn't wearing a bathing suit. A white T-shirt, and brown shorts, he should have known. The beach they were at was a bit different, the water gave a easy solid reflection as the sun was looking to set. It's beautiful colors didn't compare the calm and relaxed smile she had watching the sun go down. Still, despite not getting to see more of her fair skin, he did enjoy the peace and quiet.

He decide to start off with the conversation, "so, what did you mean you might have not gotten a opportunity like this," he laid back, his arms held his upper body slightly. She turned her head to face him.

"Oh, you see I take dance lessons, and sometimes my classes would switch at random, so sometimes it's hard to tell if I am available or not." She danced? No wonder, she had such a slim figure; thoughts filled his head, wondering what kind of dancing did she do. He smirked, and she noticed, before smiling. She punched him in the shoulder, chuckling.

"Stop, it's not like that," he laughed, and she laid fully on the sand.

"So you want to be a dancer?"

"Yeah, I am going to apply for Julliard early as possible. I have the grades, and I can pay for it luckily, but I just hope they accept it. There are a lot of people applying for the same college, and for different subjects."

"Want me to get rid of the competition for you?," he made a tease, poking her arm, and she sat up, clasping her hands together.

"You would do that for me?," she teased back, exaggerating her batting of the eyelashes.

"Sure, that and more," they both laughed, more, though he could have been serious about it, but he knew better; sort of.

"So, do you have any siblings?," she changed the topic.

"Yeah, a older sister, and two older brothers, but one is adopted. My sister and adopted brother are in a boarding school currently, and my other older brother goes to school with me."

"What are they like?"

"My older sister is a nag, but I still have plenty of respect for her, my adopted brother is hard not to like, my other other brother is pretty cool...but not as cool as me," he smirked at the rolling of her eyes. He got up, feeling he the need to swim, he was at a beach so of course sooner or later he would want to swim. She looked away, her cheeks pink, but he knew and grinned.

"Something wrong?," he asked, pretending to be oblivious to her embarrassment.

"No, I am worried that the monster in the sea is going to drag you down," he thought that was an odd thing to say, but didn't put too much thought in it. He crossed his arms, looking down on her.

"Why would a monster want to drag me down," his eyebrow raised in curiosity. For a split second he thought he saw a spark in her eyes, her smile seemed a bit...different. A mix between a dark smirk and innocent smile. However, he still thought nothing of it.

"Maybe it's cause you look delicious," her voice smooth, and silky, with a hint of danger. He smiled to himself and head off into the water. Cold but refreshing on a hot day, often diving under the water , resurfacing, and repeating. His eyes closed to keep out the salty water, and opened them when wiping the water away. He was pretty far out, still being able to see Anzu, who was watching swim. The water was nice, and it still gave a clear reflection. He floated on his back, closing his eyes once more.

Two hands shot up from the water, pulling him under, he yelled in surprised. His eyes kept shut from the water, struggling and try to throw the feel of two hands off his body. His hands quickly roamed the parts of his body that he could feel the strange pair of hands on him, but nothing was touching him. All this strange feeling was pulling him deep into the water. He continued to struggle with his eyes closed; he was running out of air.

Anzu couldn't see particularly what happened, but she knew he was in trouble. She threw off her shirt, leaving herself in shorts and a sports bra, and ran into the water before diving for a better speed. Thank goodness she had taken those swimming classes, when she was younger. Her legs and arms pumped for speed, seeing him surface and sunk again. She dove in, and despite not being able to see, stretched out her arms for any part of him. He was going deeper and deeper in the water, and so did Anzu, before feeling a lock of his hair, using it as a guide to grab his arm, and pull him up.

She was tired from the chase, but still had to get him to shore. She dragged his body onto the sand. He wasn't breathing! Oh god, hopefully watching the movies and reading on the internet helped. She pushed down on the center of his chest a about a few times, before tilting his head, covering his nose and blowing into his mouth, watching his chest rise. Again, another repeat of the process, and soon be began to cough up water.

"Oh my goodness are you ok?," she finally asked. Her head hovering over his; he woke up, looking up directly into her eyes, she had saved him. Despite almost dying he noticed something, not long ago her eyes were green, but now they were blue; actually they were supposed to be blue last and first time he saw her.

Without warning he pulled her into a kiss, and rolled her over to be on top. Her hands tangled between his wet mess of long hair, and his hands roamed to mostly lower back and hips. They rolled a bit on the beach in a passionate kiss, both rolling to be on top. His cold shivering body from the traumatic incident, warmed up quickly from her body, and finally he let her rolled on top. She gasped for air, and threw herself back, realizing what she did.

"I-i'm sorry-I got to go," with that she took off, with the shirt clutched in her hands. Malik, unsure how to actually respond to the situation, simply shrugged and laid back down. At first his thoughts was plagued with how he managed to drown. Even more, he could have sworn someone was drowning him. He could still feel the warmth from her lips, touching it lightly he smiled.

Not again, two guys she kissed and in two days! Ever worse she kissed a guy just as he escaped death! How heartless of her to do such a thing. She blushed like crazy, speeding all the way home, closing the door behind her and sliding down.

"What is wrong Anzu," she hear Tea ask in the mirror across from her.

"Oh nothing," Anzu quickly lied, but it was obvious to Anzu that she knew Tea didn't believe her one bit.

"Was it about that boy you kissed," she asked and Anzu looked up in surprise. How did she know? It might be Anzu going crazy, but she could have sworn Tea's eyes were green for a split second.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it took a while. I wasn't sure how to present this chapter.

For those who want to know what the dress looked like here

great glam pd - barracuda-red .cfm

add a dotcom between glam and pd and a diagonal slash between com and pd

the site won't let me post the url

Ohh first a mutual kiss between Seto and Anzu and a cpr and surprise kiss between Anzu and Malik.

I can't wait for Bakura's and Marik's kiss! REVIEW

great glam pd - barracuda-red .cfm


	8. Chapter 8

"_Sarah Anderson, a 18 year old high school student was found in a large garbage bin, behind school property around 5. Like something from a horror movie, her head was snapped; however, the cause of death was the internal bleeding upon impact at the bottom of the metal trash. Forensic say-," the screen becomes pitch black, and the remote Anzu had in her hand was placed onto the table beside her._

_Rubbing the temples of her eyes, she got up with some difficulty and made her way upstairs. A figure rushing in the hallway from one room the the next, yet she didn't acknowledge it's presence. The bathroom lights flickered before brightening up the room, allowing her to see when she turned on the tub. _

_Tea hadn't spoken a word all night to her, only copying her exact movement as she began to undress. Often glancing back at the mirror, before finally turning off the tub and slipping into the water. It was warm, and she sunk a bit deeper to keep herself from freezing from the room temperature. _

_She began to hum a few tunes, rowing her hands up and down in the water, feeling her soft long legs, and once in a while cupped her chest to raise them above the surface._

_The light turned off, and she looked up._

"_Tea? Are you there," she called out to the mirror, wishing that she would have some kind of company. _

_Still, no response._

_Maybe it was a blackout? Anzu carefully stood up and stepped out, throwing on a silk red robe. She always hated the sound of creaking doors, which was the reason she and her parents made sure they didn't make a single sound; unless you slammed it shut. _

_Now...she might be regretting it just a bit. She couldn't tell if someone was in the house or not, and Tea still wasn't there to reassure her. Step by step, she couldn't hear even any creaks in the stairs, as she crept silently all the way down. Her heartbeat was slow and heavy, trying to expect the unexpected._

_She walked down the hallway, without noticing Tea grudge crawling on the short ceiling above her, only a few inches away from the top of her head. Eyes bulging out of her sockets, and her head rotating 180 degrees to look down at Anzu. _

_Anzu spun around behind her, to see nothing. She could feel a presence, but was unsure of what it was. Then she froze; a chill down her spine, as the temperature dropped from behind her. Tea...where was she? She was no longer above Anzu, even if she noticed. _

_A light from behind her back stretched her shadow, and a voice that sounded like Aunt Lisa rang through her ears softly._

"_Annnzzuuu," more shivers were sent down her spine, "look at what you dooone to me Anzzuu." _

_Though, the most logical thing to do in a supernatural case was not listen, she was compelled to obey the voice, and turned. _

_A hideous creature was too close when springing to get a good look at. With that she awoke in a sprung like motion. _

Sweat, dripping from her body, as she gasped for all the beautiful oxygen. Her body was shaking from the nightmare, which she hardly remembered even falling asleep. The television was still on, and she once again turned it back off.

"Something wrong dear Anzu?," she could hear Tea ask. Anzu almost cried with relief from the voice of her friend; she felt so much safer with her around.

"I-it was just a-a nightmare. I am fine," she grasped her head, holding herself steady.

"Well remember," she could hear her say so smoothly, "I am 'always' here," Anzu smiled.

Was it that obvious that Ryou had a huge crush on Anzu Mazaki?

The way her voice was always soft and gentle whenever she spoked to him during the school hours, the way her blue eyes focused on his every time he didn't have the courage to look at her, and the way her perfume would many of the times carried its way to him; allowing him to breathe in her scent.

Yeah, he did have a crush on her, but obvious? Maybe...maybe not, apparently since she never seemed to notice that even when he was looking somewhere else, his undivided attention was on her.

Though he knew how he-himself felt about Anzu wasn't sure how Bakura felt? Did it irritate him, when Bakura couldn't stop thinking about wanting to talk to Anzu? Did it bother him, that Ryou could only enjoy Anzu presence as friends, and probably friends only?

Bakura, who knew pretty much almost everything about Ryou, never once mentioned about his crush on Anzu. Maybe he didn't care all that much about her, which in Ryou's case was fine with that, since it would be awkward for him to hang around Anzu with the thought of Bakura flirting with her any chance he got.

The first thing he found outside his front door near a small puddle was a piece of paper; Anzu's homework. He gasped, thinking that Anzu might need it for today, and would hate to leave it on the ground knowing she could loss a grade over it.

"**And it could give you a chance to ask her out,"** Bakura interrupted his host' thought process. Ryou should have known, sooner or later he would have brought her up in their conversation.

(We're only friends) he replied quickly. Being friends...sort of, with Bakura once in a while came with advantages, and disadvantages.

"**Whatever. You are being a wuss over a girl, if I were you I would have already asked her out," **Bakura rolled his eyes, stretching himself out a bit. How he hated the early mornings.

(What if she says no?) Ryou asked, then hastily changed the subject, (I mean- I am not being a wuss! I am just not good with talking to girls).

"**Why would she say no? You have me, don't you? We both know girls can't say no to a good looking guy like me?,"** Ryou's eye twitched, hearing Bakura sigh with amusement.

(You are full of yourself. You know that right?) Ryou sweat dropped.

"**True, but a girl likes a guy with confidence. Since you have my looks, all you need is my confidence, and you will be set."**

(I would hate to meet the girl who says no to you) Ryou chuckled out loud, realizing he was almost at school. In fact, he hardly remembered walking in the first place.

"**I don't normally do this, but if you want I could ask her out for you, you spineless chicken," **he laughed at his own joke.

(Wow, that is unlike you Bakura) he gaped at his other Spirit with surprise, before laughing and teasingly said, (Maybe you are only doing this to go out with her yourself).

He didn't notice that he got no response from his Millennium Ring, instead what he did notice was Anzu running up to him, waving along the way.

"Hey, Ryou," she squinted her eyes, and looked closer to Ryou before chirping in a positive tone, "yep definitely Ryou."

"Hi, Anzu. School is the other way," he pointed behind her.

"I know, but I saw you and thought you wanted to walk together," she threw her book bag on the correct way.

"Are you sure?," even though Anzu was a girl, he felt more comfortable around her than most at school. He then remembered at that precise moment that he still had her homework. Pulling it out he handed to her, "here, you forgot this." She stared at it for a few moments before laughing.

"Thanks, but that was old homework. I have already got graded on it," nevertheless she took it from his hands, smiling she continued, "still...it was pretty sweet of you to find me about it."

Without warning she brought her lips to his forehead, a slow and soft peck, brining his body to a halt and he knew Bakura could feel it too. His face heated up when they turned around quickly to the sounds of her friends calling out to them.

"Hey Anzu!," Mai yelled over most of the gang, who were chatting with each other.

"Hello Mai, everyone. Why aren't you guys at school yet?," Anzu questioned, grinning at the idea of all of her friends skipping at the same time. Some of them began to look unsure of what to say, before finally Yami joined in.

"School is out for today, apparently-," Joey wrapped his arm around Yami happily, silencing him from speaking any further.

"Some idiot flooded the building so we get to miss a day of school," Joey blurted, turning to his friends for support.

"Yea...yeah! They are in big trouble and- say why don't we go to the movies together?," Serenity changed the topic so suddenly, Anzu didn't notice.

"Wow, that sounds great!," she clapped her hands. Ryou on the other hand didn't believe them so easily, and neither did Bakura.

"You should join us Ryou," Tristan added.

"O-oh, ok," he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at the invitation. The moment the girls were talking to Anzu ahead of them, he asked, "what really happened?"

"Your girlfriend got murdered," Duke said quietly.

"More like your second personality," Yami added, knowing about Ryou's spirit in the Ring. Yami, never liked Bakura so much, and the only reason he was able to tolerate him was because of Ryou.

"I still don't understand that switch in personality? I mean can't you just have one normal personality, Ryou. It's annoying when you act like a douche spontaneously," Joey scratched his head. Ryou sweat dropped and apologized, knowing that Joey could never really understand his situation, even if he spelled it out to him. Joey wasn't stupid but, he wasn't that smart; an average Joe.

Bakura though, was pissed.

"**I swear, I am going to beat the shit out of him one day," **he growled in annoyance.

(You can't blame most of them for not understanding it still) Ryou commented, sighing in his own mind.

"**Not that buffoon. I meant Marik. The idiot did a lousy job of getting rid of the body!," **Ryou gasped silently.

(Bakura! You can't go around killing people off, just cause you are bored with them. That is inhumane).

"**I am a Spirit Demon, so of course it is not humane," **Ryou couldn't really argue with Bakura. He still didn't think it was right, but he couldn't control Bakura in not doing what he pleased. If only they had their own body. It was deeply stressful at the idea of getting caught to the point where he would lose his whole future.

The movie was very good for them, even Bakura enjoyed it. Especially, since it was a horror movie that they finally agreed on.

Mai tapped on Anzu's shoulder and pointed to a dance dance revolution in the arcade room.

"Do you still dance Anzu," Mai flipped her hair back, receiving a smirk from Anzu. They both knew where this was going.

"Still do, and I am still the best," she mocked Mai's hair flip with one of her own, before she placed her hands on her hips.

"Mai here has been practicing to wipe that superior look off your face," Serenity giggled, sticking her tongue out. Most of the guys were already playing games, and the ones who participated in watching the dance off were pretty much Yami, Yugi, and Ryou.

Mai lost three times.

"D-damn, why are you so go-good. Y...our feet are like leprechauns," she forced out between heavy breathing, clutching on the rail for dear life. She laughed, before Ryou, looking like he was about to get ready and leave, caught her eye. She jumped down, despite the jump was a extremely short trip, and skidded over to Ryou.

"Are you leaving?," she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Hey guys me, Tristan and Duke are going to set off the fireworks. Wanna come?," Joey yelled, waving his arm up high. They were already heading out the door.

"Yeah, the movie was good, but I am not used to a big crowd," Ryou smiled.

"Sure thing, lets go guys. Bye Ryou. Anzu you coming?," Yugi asked.

"Nah, I am going to hang out with Ryou if that is alright with you," she placed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Ryou's eyes widen in surprised, and so did Bakura's.

"Ok, bye," Yugi waved. At least they had a good time with Anzu. Both Anzu and Ryou started walking off in a different direction than the rest of the gang. Both were alone, besides the fact the streets were crowded with people. After an hour or more, Ryou felt the need to ask.

"So how come you wanted to spend time with me?," it began to feel awkward for him suddenly.

"Why not? I am used to spending so much time with Yugi and the others. I might have met Yami, but it seems he spends his time with them, so I know I be seeing him a lot."

"O-oh," was all he could say.

"Ryou?"

"Y-yes," his stuttering began.

"You can hang out with us any time you want. You don't need to be 'on the list' or anything like that, we like you for who you are," that made him happy to hear.

"They even accept Bakura for who he is...sort of," she laughed, and Ryou could hear grumbled. Though he tried to make it not obvious of the change, Bakura took over.

"I...got to go," he turned around and walked off. Leaving Anzu completely stumped, before huffing in annoyance. "Jerk," he could have waited for her to finish her conversation with Ryou.

It too a while before she could get home, still annoyed that Bakura would interrupt them.

"He is upset," a familiar voice came from the mirror.

"Who," she looked in her reflection.

Yesterday, since she saw Tea's eyes change green or could have sworn they changed green, the nightmare that had appeared last night has been plaguing her mind the whole day.

"Bakura, he is upset," she giggled.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your added comment...maybe."

"Really? I didn't think he would care," she started to feel guilty. Bakura always came off at the sort of person who didn't care what people thought of him, unless he needed something. So why would Bakura get upset over a tiny little comment from her.

"I don't. What do I know about males, since you are the one seducing them," she looked at her hand, front and back. Anzu blushed like crazy, before deciding to go look for him, and quickly headed out the door.

A couple hours passed before she almost decided to give up. She decided to try out one more place before going home, and though it wasn't really a place she would think about looking, she felt that she would try.

A concrete dockside boardwalk under a large bridge, one of the few generic places that most homeless people would sleep under, where drugs where exchanged, or murder was committed.

However, the area, despite a few crude graffiti, had none of it so far. It did contain the person she was looking for; Bakura. He was leaning on the bars over looking the water to the other side of the city.

He seamed so calm and peaceful.

(I wonder what he is thinking about) She thought, strolling up closer to him, waiting to see how long it takes him before he would notice her.

He looked behind to see her jump a bit, and raised a brow in curiosity. "You must want to talk to Ryou that much huh...alright," he shrugged turning to completely face her.

"No," he blinked in surprise, and she shifted her feet awkwardly.

"I, uh...wanted to talk to you," she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, really?," he crossed his arms, not changing his surprised look.

"Yeah, look I am really sorry about the comment I made-" she walked up to him, and was interrupted with him laughing. Her eye twitched; he was laughing at her apology? What a jerk.

"You came all that way, not to mention spent all that time looking for me...to apologize about a stupid little comment."

"Um...yeah?," she was even more confused.

"Then you are stupider than you look," he smirked, leaning his back against the bars, and she stomped her foot.

"Hey! This took a lot of guts to do!"

"Ok. I don't forgive you," he chuckled.

"Jerk!," she stuck her tongue out.

"That is what most of the ladies like about me," she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Then what do they all like about you?," she crossed her arms from the cold, and leaned back as he leaned forward.

"Well, I am good looking for one."

"Someone is full of themselves," she chuckled and leaned on the bars beside him, facing the water. "So what where you all mopey about then?"

He frowned, before turning around to lean against the bar in the same direction. "I wasn't moping. I was- umm..."

"Hurry up, I am freezing heeeere," Joey yelled to Duke, rubbing his arms up and down in speed for warmth. It was a stupid idea to walk all that way over the large bridge just to set off a few fireworks, when they could have seen it perfectly fine from the roof of his own home, which had a balcony.

"Shut up! These fireworks aren't going to set themselves," Duke glared at Joey, placing the stuff separately apart.

"Why can't you set one off, then work on the next one," Mai groaned, holding Serenity for warmth. The sky was dark, and if they stayed any longer they would either freeze to death or have a good chance of being jumped.

"That would be booorring. Just wait a few more minutes," Yugi pouted, thrusting his arms down, as if to prove a point.

Serenity pulled out her compact, smoothing the strands of hair that stood out. The mirror shaking in her hands from the cold revealed a green eye no more than a split second behind her. She gasped, spinning around with the mirror in her hand; no one.

"So you were jealous?," she answered for him and smiled, tilting her head, watching him look taken back.

"Me? Jealous? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, woman," and she hit him in the head.

"My name isn't woman, remember? It's Anzu."

"I usually don't remember people that bore me," he teased.

"Bore you! You were the one flirting with me," steam coming through her ears.

"I flirt with anything that has a pulse," he tried to irk her more. It was fun pissing her off, seeing her get panties in a bunch over a few comments.

"Then why not flirt with your male friends," she remarked and he frowned, regretting what he said. However, she continued,"I swear you are making me so mad I-I-I," she let go of her hair and looked down at her hands. Her head began to feel fuzzy.

He wasn't sure what was going on. One second she was getting annoyed, the next thing he knew he jumped in surprise.

The sounds of fireworks romantically setting off into the distance as her lips made contact with his was utterly a shock, before her arms wrapped slowly around his neck and his hands felt its way around her small waist. His heart was racing.

He pulled her to her toes, deepening the kiss, as she pushed his to lean against the bars more, dangerously close to falling over.

Luckily he never did, their kiss was long but to him he would considered it very brief. A low growl escaped his lips, as she looked up to him, a mischievous smile place on her lips.

She pulled herself back, throwing her hands behind her back, and tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong," she chuckled darkly.

"...Nothing," he said turning his back from her and return to watching the last of the fireworks set off.

He glanced back; she was gone, and anzu's reflection scaled the water surface like a spider, before crawling back out of sight. His eyes narrowed at the water where Tea had appeared, unaware of what happened.

He was still deep in thought before chuckling.

"I see... I should have known..."

* * *

I don't know why but I like this chapter. The nightmare, the dialogue between friends, and the pin point kiss setting. I would like to know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
